Black Blood
by aimee27
Summary: Since the alpha pack trouble in Beacon Hills has finished Scott, his pack and his enemies thought no more trouble could come their way. oh how wrong they were.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is my new story, it is called black blood, and is about the original family and the trouble they will bring to Beacon Hills and in order to find out all their secrets you will have to read away. Please enjoy.**

**The arrival**

I was now an alpha and the power surge within me was unbelievable I was trying to hide it from Stiles and the others as now I could hide my scent it would be easier but I swore Derek to secrecy to not tell anyone, not even my boss. The alpha pack trouble was now over, kali was dead; Deucalion had left town and the twins decided to stick around but they knew I would be keeping a close eye on them.

There was a sense in this town that something was coming and it was bad, worse than alpha pack bad so what were we meant to do you can never prepare for anything like this as it just hits you like a whirlwind but you can't stop it and you can never fight back. Stiles hadn't really spoken to me since Deucalion left I think he was blaming me for everything that went on but it really isn't my fault. All of this happened because of Peter.

I needed answer from someone and the only person who could give me answers was unfortunately either going to be Peter or Derek and both of them are AWOL all of the time.

Peter's point of view:

I was now able to claim the alpha role, Scott wasn't even a threat to me as I could beat him in a fight any day but he wasn't my worry something was coming something bad and if I was correct then I wouldn't even have to worry about Scott they would take care of him for me, only once they found out his secret and he finds out theirs.

All of them had trusted me to help eliminate the previous threat forgetting that I had always been a threat to them and I still am and with whatever is coming I need to be at my strongest and I need a pack. This time I wasn't going to be stupid enough to bite anyone in this town as a lot of them are useless and if I bit any one from the school they would run straight to Scott. So my plan was to infraltrate Scott's pack and get him to join mine.

I could sense that the new alpha was on his way to talk to me and it was the perfect time for me to try and corrupt him, he had turned off his alpha scent as he didn't want people to know what he was, but of course I knew, I know everything. He looked scared and he should be as they were coming. If he didn't want people to know he was an alpha then it only made sense for him to join my pack but it would never be that simple.

"You."

"Yes Scott me."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Taking care of that dark druid before she used the nemeton again to regain her power. So you're welcome."

"What ever thank you for taking care of that but what do you know about what is coming?"

"All I know is that it is something bad and we all need to be at our strongest."

"I'm fine at least I am in a pack unlike you."

"That's where you are wrong I am in one."

"Who's?"

"Yours."

"Forget it."

"Look if you want to be ready for what is coming then you need me."

"Sorry not going to happen."

"Then you join my pack."

"You aren't even an alpha."

"I am an alpha I have always been an alpha my little Scotty."

Out of the shadows out walked Stiles and Derek, they had obviously been looking for Scott seeing as he was their alpha but Derek knew I was right.

"You know I am right Derek, you both need me alpha or not Scott you need me."

"Scott what is he going on about?" Stiles asked.

"Oops sorry I forgot you didn't want him to know."

"Nothing Stiles just ignore him."

"I can't ignore him Scott, that's why Deucalion was here as you reached your potential didn't you?"

"Yes I did Stiles but we have bigger issues now."

"Scott let me take care of your problems, let me kill Stiles."

"Over my dead body."

Derek and Scott stood protectively in front of stiles as I laughed to myself trying to think of a way round this as neither of them posed a threat to me, Derek was never the greatest fighter and unless Scott suddenly grew into all of his potential I could beat them in a blink of an eye. However that was my worry with Scott as with the secrets coming he probably has grown into abilities but only time would tell.

As I charged at them I burst through both of them picking stiles up and throwing him across the floor like a rag doll. Derek lay on the floor in pain Scott forced himself to get up and as he stood in front of me he was actually now quite intimidating with his red eyes.

"Leave him alone."

"Make me."

"You know I don't like to fight peter, and I really don't want to hurt you."

"I doubt that you will Scott."

He charged at me and I charged right back as we collided in the middle I lost my balance and he grabbed my arm flipping me over onto my stomach, he obviously had grown into his abilities, now shall I do what I like to, of course I will.

"I see you have really got good at fighting Scott; obviously grown into your abilities your dad would be so proud of you."

"My what, my dad is a FBI agent."

"That's what you were told but it isn't so true."

"Derek what does he mean."

The look I got off Derek was quite funny as we have known who he was ever since he was bitten and we had sworn to never tell him about it all as it was up to his mum now how was Derek going to play this.

"I don't know Scott."

"Yes you do Derek, stop hiding things from me as this is where all the problems stem from everyone keeping stuff from me to protect me. But if it involves me I need to know."

"Look who you were told was your dad isn't true that is all I know Scott."

Stiles was sitting himself up listening to the argument unfold in front of him, as Scott was getting angry he let out an extremely loud growl setting of several car alarms of in the town, they were coming back here for some reason and I didn't know if it was for him or not so he needed to stay hidden but with his track record that would never happen.

"Things just can't better can they." Said Stiles from the edge of the area we were all in.

"No, Stiles I think things are just getting started."

"Why do you say that?"

"They're here."

"Who's here?"

"The originals."


	2. Chapter 2

The introduction

"The who?"

"The originals and before you ask who they are two things think about what they are called and no we don't know what they look like."

"So they are the family of the first werewolves?"

"Exactly."

"But why are they here?"

"No idea but it is most likely to do with the whole Deucalion incident."

"Hang on a minute how do you know they are here if you don't know what they look like."

"When are any of you going to learn that I know everything?"

"Never as you don't"

"Whatever so what do we do now, if we don't know what they look like how are we meant to get on with our lives?"

"Just stay out of trouble which I know for you to is easier said than done."

"Look me and Stiles aren't that bad."

"Yes you are." Derek butted in.

"I thought you were meant to be on our side."

"I am but Peter has got a point."

"Anyway this has been a lovely talk but I am going home to see my mum and get some answers off her about what has just come out."

I quickly left and walked the long way back to mine, I can't believe that for seventeen years my mum has being lying to me about whom my dad was. She obviously had a good reason for it but still she knows all of my secrets and the fact that she had kept this from me after everything we have been through was horrible.

Derek's point of view:

"Are you a complete idiot, he was never meant to know that?"

"Look when they find out about him they will want him."

"So what you cover your own back to stop them from killing you."

"No I was just warning him that everyone has lied to him for this long."

"That was the reason you bit him, you knew who he was and what he would become."

"I knew who he was yes but did I have an idea he would become a true alpha no."

"Still the fact is that he is in danger and we need to protect him."

"If he doesn't get any answers from his mum when they come he won't have a clue, and all they know is that there was a true alpha so they probably just want to meet him."

"His dad doesn't even know he is a werewolf, you are just setting him up for his impending doom."

"His dad doesn't even know he exists okay."

"Still it is your fault sort it out."

"Not my problem Derek."

"Yes it is you got him into this mess, you help him out of it."

"You can't make me."

"No but when they realise who Scott is they will want to know who bit him so if I were you I would help out a bit."

"Look if worse comes to worse it will be a family reunion."

"And him moving to England."

"Doubt that he has never been one to join a pack so why would he join this one."

"He won't have a choice in the matter will he."

"Sure he is a sweet kid and will be missed but what can we do now it's a bit too late."

"You just don't get it; you caused the trouble you fix it."

Scott's point of view:

My mum would be home any minute from work and I don't really think she would appreciate getting ambushed by questions the minute she walked but I really did I know some answers. If it was to protect me I get it but what from is the question or did she just not know? Of course she knew who my dad was she was the last person to cheat on someone.

As she entered the house she looked exhausted and I could tell that she has had a rough day at work but I really didn't care.

"Mum."

"Hi Scott, why do you look like you've been thrown across the forest?"

"I kind of have, I have been in a fight with peter as he tried to kill Stiles."

"Something's up with you do I need to get you to talk to a counsellor?"

"A counsellor really? I'm fine just been a bit stressed that's it."

"What about your dad do you need me to call him?"

"If you will actually tell me who my dad is."

"What do you mean your dad is a FBI agent?"

"Don't lie to me mum I can hear it in your heartbeat."

"Scott you're scaring me, what has brought this on?"

"Peter said something about my dad not being my dad."

"And you believed him?"

"No but Derek said it as well and I trust him."

"Look I can't tell you Scott as I don't actually know."

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't know Scott."

"Just forget it."

"That's it you're grounded. You can't leave this house unless it is work or school."

I got up off the sofa and stormed over to the door opened it and stormed out before slamming the door shut.

"Scott wait."

It didn't matter what she said it was all too much for me to know, she had been lying to me for seventeen years how was I meant to forgive her. The only place I could think to go was to my trusted mentor as he would tell me especially if it would protect me. Deaton's office hours were over but he didn't usually leave till way later so I knew he would be there.

I entered the building waiting in the reception area, but someone else was there and in these situations we had a back up of me leaving my jacket there, it was a werewolf so I hid my scent and to make it look like I had actually forgotten it I called through.

"Hey doc, you in there?"

"Yeah I am Scott be out in a second." He made his way out followed by a tall man behind him. This man was about my height but a lot broader with dark hair and chiselled features round his face. His eyes were blue. "What can I help you with?"

"I left my jacket here after work today and I need to talk to you about changing my shifts."

"Okay let me just finish here and then we can talk."

The man quickly left, but on his way out he was eyeing me up and down in a way like he knew me but we had never met in our lives before. When he was far away from the building me and we started talking.

"What do you really want Scott?"

"Everyone is lying to me all of the time, now including my mum and I need answers."

"I don't get what you want Scott."

"Who is my dad?"

"You know Scott."

"Apparently not, Derek and Peter said that my dad wasn't my dad."

You could see the anger on his face like they were never meant to tell me that.

"I would hope it would never come to this."

"Come to what?"

"For the truth to come out."

"So what you're telling me is that my whole life has been a lie even before I was bitten."

"Yes."

"But why?"

"To protect you."

"From what."

"From whom you really are."

"What does that even mean?"

"Scott I think it is time for you to know about you and your family. It is time to find out the truth about who you really are."


	3. Chapter 3

**The truth**

"What do you mean I was normal before all of this?"

"Well it isn't so much about you but more about who your family is, well your dad's family."

"My dad is a FBI agent why does nobody believe me?"

Seriously I was fed up of all these lives going around and more to the fact that no matter how hard I tries to believe them it wasn't working, I knew my dad and although I hated him he was my dad. Seriously ever since becoming a werewolf everyone else's lives have got better for it and weirdly mine has got worse. My dad was my dad but it was more how my mum didn't know who my dad was.

"Scott we do believe you but there is so much you don't know that we know what Peter has told you is true."

"And by we you mean?"

"Derek, Peter and I."

"Get them here now, and they can explain to me what the hell they know and how."

"Okay but if you howl they will come."

"And so will the rest of the pack and I really don't need them knowing what is going on."

"Alright."

Deaton quite quickly hopped on the phone to Derek who willingly said that him and Peter would be round in no less than twenty minutes. There were so many questions running through my mind that no matter what I couldn't help but begin to question everyone in this town about how much I could trust them including Stiles, my mum and even Deaton. Although I see Derek as a brother I never really trust him as he was and is always keeping something from me; to protect me or not I don't care and Peter well nobody trusts him especially not Derek and I.

Twenty minutes passed and both Derek and Peter were at Deaton's office but neither of them could look me in the eye as they knew they had told me something they were never meant to. Derek would always admit when he was wrong or at least has recently but for peter to look at me like he was in the wrong so it must be bad. Before I could even open my mouth, Deaton slammed his hands down on the table and he was fuming.

"How dare you tell him, firstly Peter I still haven't forgiven you for biting him but I would get over it but this what were you thinking. And Derek I can't believe you went along with it."

"Can we at least talk before you accuse well me?" Derek said.

"No as he was never meant to find out."

"I really don't care what you think he needs to know."

"Derek I don't get annoyed very easily but if you don't shut up I am pretty sure that there are several dozen herbs and remedies in here that could weaken you or even kill you so if I were you don't say anything."

"Really you're going to threaten me? I could beat you in a fight any day."

"Look, please just stop arguing, I have fallen out with my mum over this so shut up."

I had never seen Deaton so angry over one thing, sometimes the angriest he will get is a bit frustrated when he has a whole day when nothing has gone to plan but this was unusual so even though they told me well basically nothing he was so angry about it. More to the fact that he straight out threatened to kill Derek.

"We didn't tell him everything; all I said was that his dad isn't his dad."

"Still that doesn't matter; he now knows more than he should. So we may as well tell him everything."

"Urm not to interrupt your arguement or anything but it was all Peters fault." I said.

"What you said both of them?"

"No, I said I needed answers but Peter said it to begin with and I asked Derek for the truth and obviously he knew I could tell if he was lying but this was all because of peter."

"So why did you come here?"

"I want answers. And not just on some of it. I want answers on everything."

"I really don't think you want to know."

"I on the other hand think he needs to know."

"Peter haven't you caused enough trouble for one day."

I was seriously fed up with Peter but luckily for him it wasn't in my nature to kill people as if it was he would have been dead a long time ago.

"Look Deaton, if it involves me I need to know. Whether you like it or not."

"But I think Derek will agree with me as if you find out it will put you in more danger."

"For the most of it I do, but if Peter is right which isn't very likely they are already here and are looking for the true alpha to see what happened with Deucalion. He needs to know how to protect himself against them."

"No what he needs to do is hide and stay out of the way."

"But we both know that won't happen so we may as well tell him what we know; as you don't even know everything especially with the originals they have many secrets."

"Scott, we will tell you on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You and Stiles at least attempt to stay out of trouble just at least till we know what is going on."

"Fine, so what do I need to know?"

Deaton and Derek sat in front of me whilst Peter lingered in the shadows like usual. I was nervous to find out what this was all about, or I don't actually think I am ready for anything else to happen to me especially after everything that has gone on previous to this. But I kept telling myself that it was important and it would protect me and everyone I cared about.

"It was about 17 years ago obviously, when your real dad was last here. And what had happened was the hunters who lived here then shot your dad with a wolfs bane bullet like Derek once was and obviously because he wasn't healing someone off the street took him to the hospital."

"I really don't see what this has got to do with my dad; sorry I can't call him that. What has it got to do with him."

"Let him finish Scott."

"Alright no need to get antsy with me Derek."

"So when he got to the hospital your mum treated him, and you know certain months full moons are called different things."

"Yeah you mean like the worm moon."

"Exactly well this month was called the lust moon."

"Lust moon what does that mean?"

"It isn't anything bad Scott as I know what you are thinking and before you ask he didn't hurt her it doesn't work like that. But seeing as it only affects werewolf, Derek you take this one."

"Basically on a lust moon which happens once every 10 years, a werewolf will cause a woman to become pregnant without having to sleep with them by having an emotional attachment with them."

"So how come my mum doesn't know who my dad is?"

"As when this happens, the werewolf is able to make the person forget who they had an emotional attachment with and they just presume it is their partner until the child asks who the parent is where they have a mind blank which is why your mum is clueless."

"So that's why whenever she mentioned my dad who isn't my dad she always seemed to doubt herself."

"Obviously then the werewolf that did this to her really did like her so he didn't want to her to completely forget him."

"One question then, why wasn't I born a werewolf?"

"Well not everyone in my family was though it just depends which the dominant gene is, and in your case it was the human one and when Peter bit you it made the genes more dominant turning you."

"So will the memory of my dad come back to my mum?"

"Depends on how much he liked her."

"But you know who my dad is?"

"I don't Scott, but Deaton does and I think Peter might."

"I don't know Derek." Peter said from the back of the room and I was just beginning to forget that he was there.

"Do you know?" I said whilst turning to Deaton.

"I do, and deep down so do you."

"I don't understand that how I meant to know if for seventeen years I was told that my dad who wasn't my dad was my dad."

"Think about it Scott."

"I really don't have time for this doc; please just tell me who it is."

"You get your looks from your parents, so he is going to be quite similar to you."

"Seriously Deaton if you don't tell Scott, I am going to rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Derek, there is no need to threaten to hurt him."

"I know Scott but I am getting frustrated with him for not telling you."

"Scott listen to me you know who it is, as a matter of fact you have seen him before."

As I was thinking about it long and hard I wasn't really having much luck with figuring out who it was. I just couldn't get the thought of who that werewolf was that was in here earlier, who he was. It wasn't who he was though it was that he was here in my territory. But that didn't matter as I think that was what Deaton was going on about.

"It's him isn't it?"

"Him who Scott?" Derek asked

"The werewolf who was in here when I arrived. It's him isn't it?"

"Yes it is Scott."

"That was my dad?"

"Yes he was your dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Really? Him**

I had walked straight past him looking at him in such a way that he was the enemy and I didn't even know him and he was supposedly my dad. I had so many questions running through my head. Why was here? Did he get anything off me? Did he recognise me? I felt faint all of a sudden as I walked towards the wall I slid down it and sat on the floor in shock. Seriously how could it be him of all people.

"Does he know I exist?"

"No, he is here as he heard there was a true alpha and they want to meet him."

"They, as in just him?"

"No, his pack or the pack he is part of."

"So they are here to cause trouble or to just meet me?"

"But you can't meet them as they will know you are part of his family, well the family and get you to join the pack."

"No and wait a minute what do you mean the family?"

"I have said too much for now Scott, go and see your mum as she will probably remember it all know and I need to talk to Derek and Peter so please leave."

"Wait..."

"Leave Scott, you will get more information another time, and no arguing."

I left the clinic but I really didn't want to go home, but I had to I had stormed out on her and I needed to apologise for everything over the last however long I have been acting weird for and she had some explaining to do.

Derek's point of view:

He had seen his dad and now his dad knows he exists how wonderful, so now we were going to get this lecture from Deaton on how we need to protect him above everything and everyone else in this town. Seriously all this was Peter's fault, I am not saying I am completely innocent but yet again Scott is in trouble because of Peter and I was picking up the pieces.

"You can't tell him anything else. Understood?"

Of course we understood, well I did Peter probably couldn't care less and will do what he wants, but he shouldn't know this in the first place as his whole life is in danger and with this even trying to hide it from him he would still be in danger.

"Yes I understand, but what are we meant to do, he is going to bump into him sooner or later."

"His dad doesn't know anything last time I checked, he came to see me about Deucalion and all I said was he left, but Scott did get here whilst he was still here so I have no idea how much he knows."

"So what might he know?"

"He did eye him up and down but I knew Scott is smart enough to turn his scent off but apart from that no idea."

"Well we need to find out, before he finds Scott"

"Yes but that is easier said than down."

"I know but if he thinks it is Scott then he will go to Scott."

"So what you're saying is we babysit Scott. No thank you." Said Peter.

"No I'm not saying that all I am saying is we keep a very close eye on him and if we see his dad we get him as far away from him as possible."

"Still that seems like babysitting to me."

"Shut up Peter, are seriously trying to get rid of him."

"You always said family is power, so he needs to be with his."

"Not in this case though, at first he couldn't adapt to being a werewolf so how is he meant to cope if he finds out who he really is."

"But they are his family and they can help him through it, they can help him adapt to it."

"We are his family here, Stiles is his brother, Deaton is like a father to him, his pack and the people he cares about here are his family. We are helping him through it, he may be a true alpha but he is still only a teenager which is why he needs people closer to his age instead of people much older than him family or not."

"So what do you propose we do then Derek?"

"We keep an eye on him, you track down the dad to see what he knows and then get him to leave town. And we don't tell Scott any of this."

"We can't get the whole pack to leave, they are the royalty of werewolves or are you forgetting that Derek?"

"I thought you'd want them gone Peter as once they find out he wasn't born a werewolf and was bitten they will come for you and kill you, and there only so many times you can back from the dead."

"Yeah I suppose you're right so Deaton do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No I don't he didn't say where they were staying."

"I might have an idea."

"Where?"

"Outside in the reception area."

"Crap! And he has probably heard everything."

We all ventured out into the reception area keeping behind the mountain ash barrier as he couldn't get through without it being broken and he looked like an older version of Scott but with blue eyes and it was freaky. And the weird thing was I knew him and so did peter. He was in town around 17 years ago and his pack bumped into ours and we got to know each other as we didn't pose a threat to them.

"Deaton, I still see you work with the Hales as their emissary."

"No I'm not their emissary James, but I am someone else's."

"Who?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out in good time, why are you here?"

"Who was that boy that was here when I was here; he gave off a weird scent?"

"Oh he is my employee that's it he left his jacket here after work."

"Look Deaton, I know you are lying and you know how persuasive I can be."

He was going to find out and we couldn't stop him, he came from a line of powerful werewolves and the only person as strong as him in this town was Scott and that's who were trying to avoid him from meeting.

"I know, but he works for me that is all. Remember since last time we met I was stopping in the werewolf business so why would I lie to you?"

"If you are lying to me I will find out, but for now I have to follow my alpha's orders and find this true alpha as he requests an audience with them."

Great so now he was after Scott to take him to the head of the family, as he left the premises I took out my phone and text Scott to keep his scent turned off but he didn't text back so I had no idea if he got it or not, and with his real dad walking around town who knows how many more werewolves were walking round town so we needed to find him now.

James' point of view:

Deaton was obviously lying to me, but why that boy in the vets there was something off about me and I couldn't put my finger on it but for now I needed to find this true alpha. As I walked down the streets I recognised the area and whilst walking past one house I recognised the scent of the nurse I fell for. Due to not making her forget everything she would remember me when she saw me again.

I had no idea why I was so nervous, if she didn't remember me then I would say I got the wrong house but she probably would or I hope she would remember me. It has been seventeen years since I had last saw her and it was on the month of the lust moon.

When I was last here the hunters in this town which was Gerard argent and his son were chasing down my pack and they shot me in the arm with a wolfs bane bullet. As I carried on running, I was getting weaker and weaker and as I reached the town I collapsed on the floor. The next thing I knew was that I was in the hospital; no one could treat me apart from Deaton. When she entered the room I felt something come over me, it was sort of like love at first sight. She explained to me that all the doctors were baffled with how to treat me, but she was so kind and was genuinely concerned about me. Obviously I didn't stay there long as my pack snuck me out but I felt and had an emotional connection with her but I had to make her forget me which made me feel guilty for connecting with her in the first place.

But now I was going to see her again after seventeen years. I approached the door slowly hoping that she would remember me. I knocked on the door and I could hear someone approaching the door that wasn't her hoping it wasn't a husband. As the door opened it quickly slammed shut in my face. Whoever that was it wasn't her. I knocked again and this time she answered the door, she looked me up and down trying to remember who I was and then smiled.

"Hello, James is that you?"

"Yes Melisa it is me, how long has it been?"

"Seventeen years I believe sorry about the door in my face, my son is in a bit of a mood. Scott come out here and apologise."

As he walked out I took a step back, it was him from the vets, so he was her son which meant he was my son but he wasn't a werewolf like me as he didn't have any signs of it or the scent of a werewolf. He was an original and I never knew he even existed, the only way he could turn of his scent if he was an alpha which in a teenager is very rare unless they kill someone.

"Sorry about that."

"That's okay."

"Melisa do you think that I could have a chat with your son?"

"Yeah just sit out on the porch."

He left the house and sat on the front step, and as Melisa shut the door behind us. He looked at me with great anger but he had no idea who I was or I thought he didn't.

"I know who you are so there is no need for any sentimental crap."

"How do you know about me then?"

"Through my boss."

"Right but there is only one way for him to tell you about me, is that if you are a werewolf."

"Yes so what?"

"If you are, then you need to meet the rest of the pack."

"No way not going to happen, I have my pack here and I am not going to meet your pack."

"Your pack?"

"Yes my pack."

""how are you an alpha, you're like seventeen."

"Urm I never said I was an alpha."

"So who is your alpha then as there are no alphas's in this town other than the true alpha."

"I can't say."

"It's you isn't it. You are the true alpha."

"Yes but you can't take me to your pack."

I couldn't take him to my family as they didn't just want to meet him, they wanted to punish him for letting Deucalion go as they have been after that man for years. And they knew the Beacon hills pack had the opportunity to eliminate him and they failed. The true alpha was my son and if I took him to meet my pack they would eliminate him. If I took him I would be giving my sense a death sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets and lies**

James' point of view:

I wasn't going to tell him anything but was just going to try and forget that he exists, as every night our alpha checks are memories because a couple of years ago one of the pack members betrayed his trust so now whenever we go somewhere knew our thoughts are never safe. I obviously didn't want to forget about my son, but his life would be in danger if they found out, they were after the true alpha. Questions were running through my mind would they be more lenient on him because he was family and he never knew we existed so there was that? But he didn't want to be part of it so that was that. I had to try and forget about him.

Being an original we were never allowed to have relationships or children with humans as if they were born human they would be rejected, but I wasn't going to ask him whether he was born or bitten as the less I know about him the better.

"It was nice to meet you Scott, but you know what will happen if we stay in touch."

"I know but what are you going to do, they want a true alpha?"

"Look just say they left town after Deucalion."

"You can't do that as people will get hurt, and your whole pack knows it was someone from the Beacon Hills pack."

"I see but if it protects you then I don't mind people getting hurt."

"Firstly, I am happy that I now know who my father is but don't start acting like the hero saying that you will kill innocent people to protect me, and anyone in my pack or family or even friends will know that I will not let innocent people get hurt for me."

"I can see why you are a true alpha."

"Look as you obviously don't want to know me properly I think it would be better if you left."

Before I could reply he just stood up and went into his house, he blatantly thought that I didn't care about him but I did. I pulled my phone out to check the time to see 3 new texts from one of the betas in our pack.

"Where are you dad is getting angry?"

"Have you found the true alpha yet?"

"You've been out too long; dad has sent Bradley and Michael out to look for all the werewolves in the town."

Oh dear I had been out for a couple of hours longer than I should of been and now there are two angry werewolves looking for a true alpha, Scott had his scent turned off but that weird vibe he gave off earlier was the scent of an original so he needed to stay in his house but being a teenager that was easier said than done.

Scott's point of view:

Seriously now my dad wants to act like he has known me all my life and will protect me from everything, but now I needed my best friend. Even though I was grounded I was still going to go out; I jumped out of my window got onto my bike and rode to Stiles' house. My mind wasn't on the road and the amount of cars I almost hit was ridiculous but that didn't matter I needed to talk to Stiles.

I knocked on his front door, and I could tell by the scent that Derek was there which was very peculiar. He opened the door and he looked upset and angry at the same time and it was aimed at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"No hello, I see."

"You don't deserve one, you find out that your dad isn't your dad and you didn't think to tell me."

"I didn't know what to think at the time, but I do need to talk to you and Derek. But why is he here in the first place?"

"He popped round to see if I had spoken to you, and then told me what has been going on."

"I saw him, he came to my house to see my mum and I slammed the door in his face."

"Smart move Scott, you're meant to be avoiding him." Derek said.

"I didn't think he knew who I was and he knows my mum so what are we meant to do?"

"You were meant to stay out of trouble."

"Sorry what was I meant to do invite the stranger into my house?"

"No but probably not slam the door in his face."

"True but I spoke to him."

"You what now?" said Derek whilst walking right up to me. "You spoke to him."

"Yes he asked to talk to me."

"And what did he say?"

"Not a lot."

"So nothing."

"Basically, but I still don't trust him."

"Did he say why he was here?"

"No, he did say he won't take me to meet his pack as he knows I am the true alpha."

I had just realised how loud I had said that, but I was angry that everyone was saying to avoid him, but I did want to get to know my dad however I knew it wasn't that easy. Me and Derek both turned our heads towards the door there was two heartbeats getting closer to the door and I can tell you one thing they weren't human. If we spoke they would hear us so Derek pointed to the back door and we made a run for it letting me go first.

As we snuck down the side of the house, we were trying our best to be quiet full well knowing that they would be able to hear us anyway. We got close to the front of the house and darted for the jeep. Before we got to the jeep we all heard a voice, at first I thought I was hearing things but the others heard it to.

"Derek, Derek Hale."

"Crap, they found us." Derek said.

We obviously couldn't run away as when there are two there could be twenty more.

"Someone requires an audience with you young hale."

"Not going to happen."

"You are really going to be cheeky with us."

"I just don't see why you don't ask me what you want to ask me yourself."

"I think he is just trying to be tough for his Beta and the human."

"He isn't my beta."

"Can he not talk for himself?"

Derek shot me a look telling me not to answer but as per usual I just ignore him and answer myself.

"He isn't my alpha."

"Oh he talks does he, we ll take this in we want Hale to come with us whether it is willingly or not and no offence but a teenage boy is no threat to us so just hand him over."

"No."

"You seem fairly new at this but you don't talk to us like this, we are the originals the royalty in the werewolf community so show us some respect."

"I will when you earn it."

What the hell was I doing they were blatantly going to be stronger than me or at least be a good fight for me but still I will never learn.

"If you insist on protecting Hale then there is only one thing for it. Kill him." The man said whilst turning to the other one with him.

They both wolfed out and so did Derek but even as a human I was stronger than Derek at the minute and even the twins so I would hopefully be okay, but if I did wolf out they would see I was the alpha and Derek said we needed to avoid that unless it was a life or death situation. They both charged at me but whilst one was more reserved the eager one kicked me in the stomach causing me to lose my balance and they walked closer up to me like they were going to make me bargain for my life. But they obviously didn't expect me to fight back, as he got closer to me I swung my legs round tripping them up and once I stood up I picked him up and threw him into a tree about 6 feet away.

After witnessing that the other werewolf charged at me all guns blazing. He swung at me and I dodged both times before sinking my claws into his side, enough to slow him down but not enough to kill him. Even with the injuries he didn't slow down he continued to make moves against me but I wasn't going to give in.

"They trained you well."

"I wouldn't really give him all the credit."

"But for such a young wolf you are remarkably strong."

He made one more swing at me and I deflected but whilst trying to move out of the way he dug his claws into my back, there was a tingling sensation down my spinal cord.

"But even though you are strong it is a shame you have to die."

"Really you are just going to kill me, but if you haven't noticed the one you are after has got away."

Seriously Derek had done a runner but at least he took Stiles with him, whilst he was distracted I grabbed his arm and flipped him over dislocating his arm in the process and made a run for it, I didn't go home and I didn't go to Derek's but instead I went to Deaton's as he would have answers on what the hell just happened.

James' point of view:

I had got home and neither Bradley nor Michael had got back yet meaning that they had become preoccupied but with what. My dad walked out of his office and did not look very pleased with me at all. My dad was the alpha of the family and when he passes the title goes to me being the oldest son, but at this point in time I wasn't ready nor do I want to lead the family. Others would probably love it but my dad has said for many years it would be me next whether I liked it or not.

"Where have you been?"

"Catching up with an old friend whilst looking for the true alpha, where else would I be?"

"I don't know why do you think I sent Michael and Bradley out to help you look?"

"Well they are taking a while as well."

"Well they should be back soon and what old friend did you see as it has been seventeen years since we were last here."

"Alan Deaton."

"As in the Hale emissary?"

"Yes but he is no longer in the werewolf business or he said he wasn't."

Just as my dad was about to reply Michael and Bradley came through the front door and they both look like they had been run over and over again.

"What the hell happened?"

"We went to get Derek Hale like you wanted and we got into a fight with a teenage boy."

"A werewolf?"

"I presume so, he didn't wolf out or anything so he could be anything but it was too dark to see what he looked like but my worry is that I am not healing like usual it is taking a lot longer."

"So what do we do now?"

"Forget Hale and find this teenage boy, I want to meet him and teach him a lesson."

"I would have killed him then and there but he was stronger than us in human form."

"Are sure he was a beta."

"I have no idea, but we still need to find the true alpha but this person that did this to you is also on our hit list."

"So we are looking for the people in Hales' pack and then we have him."

"Yeah but first we need Hale."

"He will be around as he can't hide forever."

"I know but we won't let him hide, we will hunt him down until we find him."

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story this, far but with the lack of reviews I don't know if it is worth carrying on as I know I have some favourites and followers on this story and I don't want to let them down, but I am the type of author who likes reviews to know what you as readers think, guests or not please could write a review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hide and seek**

What had I done, now both me and Derek were in trouble with the so called original family of werewolves. I knew I shouldn't of fought them using all the strength I had but if not I would have died and they would have most likely killed Derek so it was self defence. Obviously I had questions about why the originals were in town and what they wanted with Derek but all we had was time whilst we hid from them. We hid in Derek's loft as that was on the outskirts of the town and I text my mum to let her know I would be out of the house for a while but it still felt like everyone was hiding something from me. There was always that feeling in this town especially when new people come here as they are always the supernatural but I was usually wrong, but this time it felt different like they were all hiding everything from me. But part of me was wondering do I really want to know?

We had been here three days and had not said a word to each other, if he saw me one room he would go to the other side of the apartment and I didn't know why, maybe he was angry with me for fighting but I saved his life. If it wasn't for me he would be with them being tortured and possibly killed but no I saved him and I don't even get thanks for it. We needed to talk and I was done with waiting for him to grow up so I burst into his room and got a very evil glare off him but still we needed to talk.

"Derek."

"Go away Scott, leave me alone."

"No Derek I don't know how long we will be here so we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Then answer me this one question. What do they want?"

"At this point in time we don't know, so there is no need for an interrogation."

"Okay so why didn't you tell me the originals or whatever they are, are here."

"Again we didn't know that."

"Lies, all you ever tell me is lies Derek and sometimes do you just think that it would be better for me to know the truth."

"No, well not in this case at least."

"Why what is so special about this time."

"And again I have said too much."

"Derek I really don't know how long we are going to be here so tell me what you mean before I have to force it out of you."

"I can't I'm not allowed."

"Who said?"

"Deaton, your dad, everyone that knows everything."

"What has my dad got to do with it all?"

"Nothing just ignores me."

There was no way I could just ignore him and I really wasn't in a mood for a fight with anyone right now as I was weirdly still very sore from the last one. This was strange for me as ever since I had become a true alpha every time I had got hurt I had healed basically automatically but this time there was no visible scratches but I felt weak. Incredibly weak, if I told Derek all he would do was worry and would insist we leave and go to see Deaton but we would then get caught by whoever was after him in the first place. If I could get to text my boss or get Stiles to see him that would be better so the only thing I can think of in a crisis is to text my best mate.

"Stiles."

"Hey you okay buddy." It was weird for him to text back immediately but I wasn't going to argue with it.

"Yeah I need a favour."

"Which is what as I am not spying on any werewolves for you?"

"No nothing like that I need you to talk to Deaton for me."

"About what?"

"Just tell him I need to see him quite urgently."

"Not until you tell me what it is you need him for."

"Fine, you know after the fight the other day?"

"Well I know there was a fight but remember Derek got me out of there before I got hurt, but yes."

"I don't think I'm healed."

"You haven't got black blood or anything."

"No there are no visible scratches but inside of me feels like I haven't completely healed as I am in pain."

"So why don't you just walk to Deaton's?"

"And risk being seen no thanks you."

"So what am I meant to do?"

"Ask Deaton or get him to come to Derek's loft."

"And how am I meant o do that?"

"Seriously Stiles you have a car, you have legs walk there and ask him."

"There is no need to get snappy with me, but I will go alright give me a hour and it will be sorted."

I was getting slightly worried as it had been an hour without any news and I was on the brink of leaving the loft to go and find him myself. I knew Stiles wasn't purposely doing this to me but seriously the one time you need him to be quick about it he decided to take his time. I was one step away from leaving before Stiles came to Derek's loft, followed by Deaton and a familiar but not recognisable scent lingered behind them. It was only a couple of seconds before who followed entered the room as they did I ran out of the room and up to my room but still listening in to their conversation.

"I knew it was a bad idea him coming."

"Stiles he needs to be here."

"Why give me one good reason why he needs to be here?"

"I'll give you one I know how t stop Scott from being in pain."

"And you couldn't have told Deaton yourself."

"No and I also want to talk to him, as currently he hates my guts."

"Yes but he doesn't know you."

Why was Deaton covering for him, I didn't know the guy so what was I meant to think welcome him into my life with open arms, I think not.

"I don't think he wants to know me."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." I could always count on Stiles to make a funny comment in times of trouble and awkwardness but he was right. I didn't want to know him. And I never will.

"Stiles you really aren't helping matters."

"Why not he doesn't want to know this man."

"I don't expect him to like me especially since he hasn't ever met me and after seventeen years I turn up and he is told I am his father. It isn't something I just expect him to adjust to."

He was speaking true words, obviously he understood or felt bad for me for what I had to come to terms with but that still didn't explain why the hell he was even here. The argument carried on for at least another half an hour and was mostly Stiles screaming at him about how useless and worthless he was in any situation. And it was now time to stand up for myself in front of him as he wasn't really important to me. I made my way down the stairs extremely slowly.

"Why are you here?"

"Actually Scott why don't you answer the first question, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Deaton said.

"As I really didn't think it was important at the time."

"So just tell us what happened."

"I thought you knew how to cure me."

"Well only if his prediction was right about what happened."

"Well, two people came after Derek claiming they were some sort of royalty and I started fighting them whilst Derek ran away with Stiles and ever since the scratches have healed I have been in constant pain."

James point of view:

I knew it was him but he wasn't to blame especially if he didn't know about them in the first place. I should have told him when I had the chance but now it may be too late. To be honest though he is lucky he isn't dead as for a normal werewolf a strike from an original basically renders you useless and then kills you so him hiding is the best idea. My brothers were out after Derek still and if they see him they will wonder why he is still alive and run straight to Deaton and accuse him or kidnap Scott and take him to my father who will realise what he is and want him to come with us. And I wasn't having any of those options.

Good for him for standing up for Derek but he got hurt in the process, one thing about being an original is that your werewolf claws are covered in a toxin that unless you are part of the original family or a special kind of werewolf like a true alpha you will be dead so on Scott's behelf he is extremely lucky.

"So was your prediction right then?"

"I am afraid so."

"So how can you help me?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?

"James you can't do this I do not give you permission to tell him." Deaton said quite angrily.

"He needs to know."

"No he is already in enough danger being a true alpha are you trying to put a permanent target on his back."

"Look the longer I am here the more danger he is in unless he knows exactly who he is."

"I am still here you know, so would someone please like to tell me what is going on."

I wanted and needed to tell him about everything and I know Deaton would disagree with me but if I could get one person in this room to agree with me then he would have to let me tell him. I obviously wasn't going to tell Stiles so that left Derek.

I made my way up to where he was after excusing myself and as I entered the room he shuffled back into the corner trying to hide from me.

"Are you here to take me to your family?"

"No I am here to ask you a question about Scott."

"One thing first what did your family want with me?"

"now they want to kill you and Scott."

"But he is your family."

"They don't know I have a son and they don't even think he is a werewolf as he fought them and beat them in human form."

"Yeah about that we knew they wanted the true alpha and being the only alpha in town if he wolfed out then it would basically be handing him a death sentence. But anyway what was your question?"

"I want to tell him everything and Deaton disagrees with me but if you do then I am allowed to tell him."

"Everything as in who he is?"

"Yes as the longer I am here and he doesn't know the more danger he is ."

"I do know that but your family can't find out about him."

"I know Derek which is why you need to look after him."

"He can take care of himself and he has his mum."

"I know that but he looks up to you."

"Okay so are we going to tell him or not?"

"I am leaving that decision up to you Derek."

I think we should."

We both made our way back down to the awkward silence in the room and all three of them stood up.

"I am sorry Deaton but he needs to know."

"On your head be it but I did warn you."

"Scott the people that attacked you are the originals and how I know that is that they are my family, well your family as well."

"Wait does that mean my family want me dead?"

"You aren't seeing the bigger picture."

"If they are my family then that means."

"Yes it does Scott."

"I am part of the original family."


	7. Chapter 7

**Found you!**

I am what there was no way this was just a horrible bad dream and any minute I was going to wake up. I took a step back until I couldn't walk any further as I had backed myself up into the wall. He kept walking closer to me until he was right in front of me and I shoved him out of the way. He didn't fight back but still why does he keep coming up to me. After about five or six failed attempts of getting me to move Derek walked over and just literally picked me off the ground and through me onto the sofa in his living room.

"Scott just let him explain everything."

"I don't want to hear it, ever since he has been here trouble has been brewing up everywhere his family tried to kill me."

"Your family." James said.

"Seriously you may be my dad but you are not my family. You will never be family. My family is here in Beacon Hills and you are nothing to do with it. And you never will."

"I know you don't like me but hear me out at least you aren't dead as if it was Derek who got hurt then he would be dead."

"Why?"

"As our claws are laced with a toxin that can kill a werewolf."

"That can't be right as I have slashed Derek before and if you haven't noticed he is still alive."

"I'm not sure why that is but the same thing is happening to my brother because you slashed him but he doesn't know why as they don't know that there is another original out there." He said whilst smiling.

"Stop enjoying this so much, I want nothing to do with you or your family okay so please understand that, actually I don't care what you think just leave me and my friends and family alone."

"Scott please calm down as if you get angry you will do something you regret."

"I don't care I just want you to leave now." I screamed eyes blazing red.

"You need me though Scott I am meant to be out searching for Derek and the teenage boy that almost killed my brother so if you want to stay alive then you need me."

"Derek what are we meant to do?"

"He is right Scott and you know he is but you just don't want to admit it."

"But they aren't going to leave until they find a true alpha."

"We might, my dad said if they can't find one then they will skip town as they will believe that he has skipped town as well."

"I know you are lying to me."

"Well if you want the truth then here it is, they don't mind killing people to get what they want and they want Derek as they know the true alpha is part of the Hale pack but that now Derek is part of their pack."

"So what I am meant to hide from now on?"

"No just keep your scent hidden and thankfully my brothers didn't see what you looked like and couldn't recognise your scent so please stay out of trouble."

"So basically I need to stay hidden in order to survive."

"Derek what does he mean?"

"Oh Scott doesn't go to trouble, trouble comes to Scott."

"Alright, the only other way I can think of you staying out of trouble is if I tell my family."

"No way never going to happen."

"Okay but if it comes to a life or death situation I will tell them."

"No listen to me I want nothing to do with your family at all as I don't really want to know you but if you are the key to keeping me alive then so be it but you don't need to be there all of the time."

"Scott I don't care what you want but I will not let you walk into a death trap because you will not get yourself killed because you don't like me." He flashed his eyes at me before realising that I was an alpha and he was a beta. Father or not he had no power over me.

"If you tell your family anything I will find out and I will kill you."

"You can't."

"I know someone who can though."

"Tell me Scott then what werewolf contacts do you have?"

Derek shot me a glance insisting that I didn't tell me as werewolves were never meant to work with normal hunters let alone Argents but I didn't care I wasn't going to let him waltz in to my packs territory and claim that he was the alpha male. But before I could answer her scent wafted through the loft and I stared at Stiles who slowly turned away from me.

"Scott get back."

"Why?"

"Hunters."

"Its fine they won't hurt us."

"Scott there hunters they will never show any remorse."

"Its fine because she is my friend."

"You befriended a hunter."

"he did a bit more than that." Stiles mumbled from across the room but we still heard him.

"Stiles I would keep quiet if I were you as you already rang her and I don't get why but be quiet."

"What does he mean Scott?"

"We may have dated a bit."

"Great you really didn't get taught the werewolf 101 did you. And for that I blame Derek."

"Don't you dare blame him, he has been here for me the whole time although his methods may have been a little unconventional they helped me through it all."

Allison ran into the loft, and it honestly looked like she had been running for miles. She was flustered bright red but held a phial of liquid in her hand. As she entered the room she looked confused to who my dad was but she didn't really pay much attention to him as she was more worried about me. She ran up to me and embraced me in a huge hug which she hadn't done since we broke up.

"Scott I thought you were dead."

"Why, who said I was dying?"

Stiles began to slump down in the seat he was currently occupying in order to hide the look on his face.

"Never mind but at least you are okay."

"I'm fine you don't need to worry about me."

"I know but I will anyway who is this?"

"James."

"Who is?"

"My dad."

"Your what?"

"Long story short this is my dad who is refusing to leave me, my friends and family alone but we can't kill him."

"Why not."

"His pack, my family are after me and Derek because I may have gotten into a fight with them to protect Derek."

"You will never learn will you Scott?"

"Probably not."

All of a sudden everyone started backing up in Derek's loft and I had no idea why until the pugent scent reached my nose, they were here. We were going to die. James grabbed Derek and walked towards the door to stop them from coming in.

"What are you doing? You can't take him."

"Scott it's all right he knows what he is doing."

"You are going to get him killed."

"No as long as he does as he's told it will be alright."

"Are you insane?"

"No but for me Scott turn off your scent as otherwise they will find you to."

Derek's point of view:

He had grabbed my arm and was starting to drag me towards the door, Scott couldn't understand that this was all an act and we had planned it. We both knew they would find us eventually and all I had to do was hide any memories of Scott deep in my mind to prevent them from finding out who he was and that he actually existed.

James although wasn't the bad guy in any of this he was really good at playing the bad guy.

"Now listen to me you are coming with me hale."

"Leave me alone."

"I see you are a defiant one but never the less you are coming with me, my father requires an audience with you."

He literally threw me out of the loft and I landed directly in front of his brothers who were after me other day.

"Hale, where is your protector that's right he is probably dead right now."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out."

They scooped me off the ground and as we exited the building shoved me into the back of an SUV truck and we drove into the woods. I didn't recognise this part of the woods but there seemed to be some sort of mansion there. How I had never noticed this before was beyond me but still I had no idea where I was. But right now I didn't care I was just praying that Scott didn't come to find me.

Scott always wanted to play the saviour and protect everyone but I knew they wouldn't kill me even if they couldn't find anything as they needed me to be alive in order to find out who the true alpha was as they knew I was in their pack. Obviously they know that the rest of the pack existed but don't get me wrong they will quite happily kill a bunch of teenagers in order to get what they want. Isaac and the twins were warned by me to lay low and stay out of the way and more importantly Scott's way as they didn't know Scott was a werewolf but they knew about Isaac and the twins. Even though they didn't like it, it was important for Scott to be ignored by them as they have spies everywhere even at school because the youngest one in the pack was Scott's age so that meant none of us were safe if we were seen with Scott. James promised he would do as much as he could to help but he said he wouldn't go against his family if it came down to it. And I understand that, so it was up to me and Deaton to protect Scott as best as we could as the worst that can happen is if they find out about him. But there was one very important thing James isn't allowed to find out that Scott was bitten as all werewolves in the family are born werewolves and not bitten and if he finds out not only will it bring shame to the family but it will cause the whole pack to go on a killing spree until they found out who bit him. I don't like peter but he doesn't deserve to die because he bit Scott but saying that he did know about him but who knows how his mind works as I certainly don't.

They yanked me out of the back and pushed me to the ground before picking me up and forcing me forwards into the mansion where I was greeted so welcomingly by the alpha of the original family. He looked like James but older but you can see where Scott gets his looks from the likeness between them was freaky.

"I see you came this time young Hale."

"Not willingly but your guard dogs came for me again."

"Now there is no need to be rude all I want to do is ask you some questions."

"Really is that all you want."

"I have one question for you who is the true alpha."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play the idiot Derek you and I both know what I am talking about."

"I told you I don't know anything."

"Well if you won't tell me then we will get it out of you."

"How if I have nothing to tell you won't find anything."

"Believe me will find something out."

"I highly doubt that."

"We will find out who is in your pack."

"How?"

" We will just torture it of you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dripping with silver blood**

Derek's point of view:

The searing pain in my side worsened by the second but I was going to fight it I had to fight it. In this situation I would have preferred them to rummage through my memories but they thought I was well trained and could hide everything that I didn't want them to see. The pain was unbelievable they protruded into my side a dagger that has been soaked in wolfs bane but only enough to weaken me but still it felt like I was dying. This happened every half an hour for the past two days and all they have been waiting is for me to crack. Waiting for me to howl but I wasn't going to give in.

"You're a strong one Hale I will give you that but you and I both know you won't win."

"What do you even want with me?"

"You know that we want the true alpha and the teenager that fought me and if he isn't dead yet which is very unlikely, but you are the key to finding him."

"You do realise you'd have better luck searching through my memories."

"Probably but this is way more fun, but my shift is up we are going teenage boy hunting so it's James turn. Have fun."

As he left and James walked in I knew for about 5 or so minutes he would have to dagger me to keep up the act but as soon as they were gone we could start talking. It took longer than we both anticipated for them to leave but that time did come and we were now going to set our plan into motion.

"You can't howl."

"And you think I don't know that I have been holding it in for hours just to keep him safe."

"I know and I thank you for that but there is only so much more you can take before you crack."

"So get me out of here."

"If I let you go then I die and they will come after you and kill you."

"Okay new plan persuade your dad to check through my memories say you heard me mumbling something when I was in and out of consciousness and you think it is worth investigating."

"And you truly believe my dad is going to fall for a plan like that?"

"Yes as he will take any lead he is given at this point in time."

"True, they won't be long as I told Stiles to take Scott out of town for the day."

"You do realise he won't."

"Probably but Scott will be in a house full of humans hiding his scent so that will keep him safe for now."

Without a good bye James left the room covering the dagger in his own blood to make it look like he had been torturing me and all we needed now was the alpha of the pack to set our plan into action. Half an hour passed and then an hour and eventually two hours passed before they were back and I was exhausted but it was all worth it to save Scott. Well that was what I kept telling myself.

James' point of view:

There was no way in hell he was going to believe it but anything was worth a try. To make it look like I had been torturing Derek the whole time once I heard them come through the front door I made my way up from the basement to see three very unhappy faces which told me they hadn't found Scott.

"Any luck?"

"No because your brother can't remember a scent or what he looked like it was bit of a dead end but we will find him. What about our victim."

Here goes nothing I thought to myself. "The torturing isn't working he is nowhere near breaking point but..."

"But what?"

"He keeps mentioning something when in and out of consciousness it sounds like a name but it isn't clear so I suggest rummaging through his memories."

"You can't be serious!" Michael exclaimed.

"I am serious if it gives us a lead on anything at all it will keep us one step ahead all of the time and we need that right now.

"But he wants that he told me why are you doing what he wants."

"If he wants it then he may hide something but his subconscious mind has taken over and right now he is out cold so he can't hide anything."

"I don't care I still think you're wrong."

"He's right Michael." Dad said.

I couldn't believe that he is actually agreeing with me and has brought the decoy. I was thankful to say the least but now it was all up to Derek to hide anything about the existence of Scott from my dad and that was harder said than done. Trust me.

"James bring him to me, Michael prepare the chair for our guest."

I made my way back down to Derek and nodded to him as if I said anything they would hear everything given it away. Derek knew what he had to do but the question was whether he could do it or not. I had very little faith that he could hide everything from my dad but I was only worried about Scott he only had to hide that and we would be fine.

Scott's point of view:

"He's dead, Stiles why else hasn't he howled yet."

"He isn't dead Scott stop worrying about him."

He had to be dead he hadn't howled for help and now he was probably dead and it was all my fault.

"Scott snap out of it, he isn't dead. He just obviously doesn't need any help."

"Stiles they must be torturing him, how else are they going to get the information out of him."

"Maybe they just asked him."

"Doubt that Stiles he is dead. I can feel it."

Deaton was still there and hadn't said a word for the past 2 days until now. "Scott you would know if he was dead it would be like a gaping hole in your heart."

"Why because he is in my pack?"

"No because you care about him."

"then why is there a pain inside of me?"

"He is probably hurt and holding it all in to protect you."

"I need to find him."

"You can't he will be alright though your dad won't let anything happen to him."

"Well how much longer are they going to be it has been days?"

I was seriously worried about Derek's well being more than my own and at this point in time I didn't care if I went and they found out about me, especially if it saved me. People would disagree with me by saying protect yourself over Derek but he has done everything to protect me, he bit Allison's mum, he fought with Jennifer to stop Deucalion getting what he wants and so much more. And now he is in trouble and I am doing nothing about it.

"I have to find him; I don't care if they find out about me."

"You are not going anywhere Scott!" Shouted Deaton with that angry look in his eyes.

"He is in trouble and I am sitting here like a lemon."

"No you are doing the right thing as they are after you and are using Derek to find you. So what you need to do and what you want to do are two very different things. You may want to find him. But what you need to do is stay here and stay hidden."

"Alright but somebody needs to help him."

"Your dad is doing everything he can to help him Scott."

"I don't trust him."

"I know you don't trust him Scott and neither do I but he gave me his word to protect you and he thinks Derek is the key to protecting you as other than Stiles and your mum he knows you the best."

"So tell me why my dad took him did in the first place."

"As he needs to play the act up for his family or they will realise something is up."

James' point of view:

Derek was tied up on a chair in the centre of the room and was unconscious which wasn't what we wanted as this way he wouldn't be able to hide anything from my dad. As my dad circled him and I was praying for him to fall into consciousness before my dad dug his claws in his neck. Even though we had this toxin on our claws due to what my dad was doing it wouldn't harm him. I could hear Derek's breath picking up which meant he was going to wake up any second and I was hoping it wasn't going to be too late.

Dad slowly walked up behind Derek and extracted his claws and as he dug his claws into his neck, Derek exhaled one large breath and woke up. Derek reached his arm round to try and pull my dad out of his neck but it was no use my dad was by far the superior werewolf here. There was no point in fighting him as he would lose.

"Derek if you move I could kill you."

"Then stop what you're doing."

"No as James over hear said you mentioned a name when you were unconscious so we thought we would do some digging."

"Get out of my mind."

"I am enjoying rummaging through your thoughts, there are a wonderful read."

"Just get out of my head."

"Why are you trying to hide something?"

"No I'm just incredibly uncomfortable."

"Well the more you fight young hale the longer it will take, you're trying to hide something aren't you?"

"No."

"I can see you pushing something to the deepest part of your mind Derek but I will find it."

He wasn't going to be able to do it, my dad was on to him. My dad was going to find Scott and then execute him just because Derek couldn't do one task. Maybe I was wrong maybe he could hide it, all he needed to do was put something else in front of that thought and my dad would believe it was that instead. I could see on my dad's face he had found something interesting in Derek's thought but what was it?

"This is an interesting thought."

"What is?" I asked.

"get him out of here, let him go home I have got what I wanted. Michael get rid of Derek he has done his job."

"You're just letting him go."

"Yes I have got the information I need, so get rid of him."

Michael picked Derek up off the chair and dragged him to the front door before pushing him out of it, although he was very weak he still managed to pick himself up and leave relatively quickly and he was gone before my dad said anything to us. He had obviously seen something that would get Scott into trouble as whom else would Derek have running through his mind?

"Michael would you say the one that fought you was a teenager. I know you don't remember what he looks like but this one was around 5 foot 11?"

"He couldn't have been older than seventeen and yeah he was around my height, why?"

"There is one name going through his mind and he happens to be a teenage boy."

"And what is his name?"

My heart was racing as he was going to get found out there was nothing else I could do to stop this from happening.

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."


	9. Chapter 9

**Fighting like dogs**

Derek's point of view:

I know they knew something but whatever they found it was obviously because I was thrown out on my back side just so he could tell them. However I had a gut ridden feeling that it wasn't about Scott but the thing is when you are trying to push things back you never know what you are pushing forward and something was telling me that I pushed a really bad thing to the front of my mind.

The question was now do I go to Scott's as he will be angry for not howling or do I go to mine? I thought for now it would be better if I go back to mine as recently when Scott gets angry he fights and at this point in time not only do I feel like death but I look like death.

I started to walk down the road and a car pulled up beside me, even in this town where you expect things like this to happen it does still creep me out. The window slowly rolled down and I saw a worried expression only on James' face. It wasn't only a slight worry it looked like a life or death situation expression.

"Derek get in now."

"Really I can't go home before I need to get tortured again."

"No this is about what my dad found out in your mind."

"He didn't find out about Scott?"

"No not about Scott but he thinks the one that fought Michael was someone else."

"Who?"

"Stiles."

"Stiles is only a human, they do realise that no human could do that much damage."

"I really don't think that my family were willing to think about the logic behind it especially when they want to go on a revenge killing spree."

"But seriously they think Stiles, a human a bumbling idiot did that to Michael."

Not the point Derek they are after him and we need to save him so get in the damn car."

"We need to go now."

I got in the car and sped round to mine to pick up a few things and I know that this was an inappropriate time but it would probably take a while for them to find Stiles but when we got there we found Scott, Stiles and Deaton still there from two days ago.

"Oh so your alive"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't give me that I have spent the last two days thinking you were dead."

"There is no time for that now Scott you need to go with your dad now and Stiles needs to come with me."

"No he is not going anywhere with you."

"Scott he needs to go with me now whether he likes it or not."

"I say no."

"Scott, listen to me the longer we stay here the more danger you are getting Stiles and yourself in."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Why?"

"They're here."

"Who's here?"

"Who do you think?"

"The originals!"

"James what are you going to do?"

"Just act like I found you first so sorry for what I am about to do."

He walked up to me and punched me in the face right at the time when his two brothers walked in the door ready for battle.

Scott's point of view:

He had been back all of two seconds and had brought the trouble with him but why did he need Stiles with him? As they entered the loft one targeted me and one targeted Stiles. But they didn't know who was who.

"Hale we know you and the human are here."

"Oh dear they've found us, they must have followed you here Derek."

"They can't have as James brought me in."

"I'm sorry; I did what I had to do." My dad said.

"You what you are going to get us all killed."

Michael and Bradley skulked into the loft with a mischievous look on their faces, a look which signified to us all that they were ready to fight. And they weren't going to play nice.

"Who is Stiles?"

"I am!" I shouted.

Stiles looked at me with a confused look on his face, I was able to at least protect my self but he wasn't he was only human. However they didn't believe me.

"No he was human, it isn't you it is him." He said whilst pointing at Stiles.

"You won't lay a finger on him!"

"What and you're going to stop me!"

"Yes I am as he is my best friend."

He charged at me and swung at me several times but each time dodging, I wanted to wolf out like he was but I wasn't going to risk anything well not yet anyway. He continued to swing at me until he caught my side with his claws and I fell to the floor.

"Have a nice last couple of days as you won't live to see the weekend."

I knew I was okay but obviously I wasn't able to say anything to him, he turned away from me and looked at Stiles. He was helpless and me and Derek were both laying on the floor wincing in pain. I had enough strength in me to get up but I couldn't really do anything to help at this point in time. What was worse was that it was my dad who was going for Stiles. Stiles was backing himself into the corner of the room hoping that I would be able to get up and go over to help him. I was still in pain but I slowly acquired the energy to lift myself off the ground and go over to stop my dad.

James' point of view:

Michael and Bradley were preoccupied and that meant it was up to me to capture and kill Stiles and I couldn't do that, not to Scott and not to him. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Scott lifting himself off the floor but with Michael and Bradley watching me I had to get on with it.

"Stop, whatever you are going to do to him stop!" Scott screamed.

"Be quiet little wolf." I barked back.

"He never did anything to harm any of you."

"That's not what Hale's thoughts said."

"You know that no human couldn't do any damage to you."

"I am just following my orders, who said I agree with it."

"Leave him alone or I will kill you."

I knew that if Scott wanted to kill me he probably could kill me but I couldn't show my family that I was intimidated of a teenage boy no matter who he was.

"Threatening an original. You brave yet foolish boy. You can't kill me even if you tried. Now where were we? Michael would you like to do the honours?"

"Of course I would James."

Michael walked up to Stiles with the intimidating look on his face that not even I would mess with.

"You tried to kill me last time and failed and this time I am going to kill you."

He slashed at Stiles multiple times each time piercing the skin and we just stood there and watched. Scott's face was in ore that I was allowing this to happen but as he charged at me to try and stop it I could only push him away. Stiles fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood. There was nothing anyone could do now. It was too late he was going to die.

Scott's point of view:

I could feel the anger inside of me bubbling waiting for me to pop but I refused to give them that satisfaction and secondly I didn't know what to think. I walked over to him only to hear his heartbeat fading slowly and I ran.

Derek's point of view:

He was on the floor, Scott had left because he was scared and now Stiles was dying and needed urgent help. I knew something about him which no one else knew. Well I say I knew but I had a suspicion and I needed an answer but right now he needed help.

I lifted him up and quickly ran down to my car and drove to the one place where I knew he would be safe and would be helped. I entered the building and went straight through to the back room.

"Hello, what can I help you with? Derek oh god put him on the table."

"There is only one way where you can help him though."

"I know and so do you?"

"He's not human is he?"

"Not completely, stiles isn't completely human."


	10. Chapter 10

**Magic can't be real? But neither can werewolves.**

Stiles' point of view:

They were all here waiting for me to be ready to leave, I lifted myself off the table to walk through to the reception to be surprised by Scott crying and looking like he wanted to kill someone, Lydia in the corner and even Derek seemed t have a tear in his eyes.

"Hey guys." No reply but they must have heard me. I walked closer up to Scott and touched his shoulder only to see him shiver.

"Scott, hey what's wrong."

Derek was sitting next to Scott and as he got up off his seat he just walked straight through me like I wasn't even there. I must be imagining this it must be all the drugs Deaton gave me. They must be in shock that they hadn't seen me that had to be it. I wondered back through to the treatment room only to see my body on the table. I took a step back and walked in to someone.

"It's horrible isn't it to see your lifeless body there." It couldn't be her she was dead.

"Erica, how are you here you're dead."

"Don't worry batman you aren't going crazy."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What you aren't going to call me cat woman then."

"No, not until you answer my question."

"I'm on the other side and so are you."

"The what?"

"The other side, it's where dead or dying people visit."

"I'm dead!"

"No you're dying but you will be fine."

"How is that fine?"

"At the minute it isn't but you haven't woken up yet and they all think you are dead as you have someone who wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Hello Stiles."

"Mom." I ran straight up to her and hugged her forgetting about everything that has been going on. It has been years since I had seen her and it was so surreal that it seemed like a dream.

"Stiles listen to me, I don't have very long before you wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"The other side isn't for humans but for super naturals."

"But I'm a human."

"No well not completely."

Scott's point of view:

He was dead, my best friend, my brother was dead and was all my dad's fault. I know I ran away but I was frightened of what was going to happen to him but at the end of the day he was day and now nothing else mattered.

"I want to kill him."

"Scott you know you can't do that."

"Why not he killed my best friend?"

"You're meant to be dead as it is."

"I don't care Derek he killed Stiles and he needs to die."

"If you go after them they will find out about you."

]"I don't care anymore Derek; maybe it would just be better if they found out."

"Scott no it wouldn't they already killed Stiles, they are not having you to."

"Actually it's not their fault it's yours."

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"You brought him to a vet and didn't take him to a hospital."

"Well he would be better of here than anywhere else."

"What do you not understand anything Stiles is a human so why bring him to a vets."

"He isn't human Scott, well not completely."

"Derek stop lying, you are always lying to someone but just stop. He is dead now and what the hell are we meant to do."

"Scott..."

"I don't want to hear it."

I was visibly fuming and before anybody could stop me I ran out of the vets and kept running until I was home.

Derek's point of view:

That was a close call he almost found out but thankfully he was so angry that he thought I was lying. It wasn't that we didn't want him to know but at the end of the day we could be wrong or Stiles may not want him to know with everything else that was going on. All the others had gone home and it was just me and Deaton left. But he wasn't very happy with me.

"Again Derek you told him, just thank god he was angry and thought you were lying to him."

"What if we are wrong, what if he is human overall and isn't going to wake up."

"He will."

"How do you know that, do you even know what he is, and when is he going to wake up if he does?"

"No I don't know what he is Derek. But he will wake up and it is taking so long as if I am right he will currently be having a conversation on the other side. But he will wake up."

"So he is having a conversation with a ghost. Really that's why he hasn't woken up yet?"

"Believe it or not Derek but he will know so much more than we know."

"Well, who is he talking to?"

"His mom."

"His mum died of cancer she can't be a supernatural we don't get ill."

"I can't say that unless we know what he is."

"But what do you suspect that he is?"

"The only one that can save Scott from his family."

What the hell was this man going on about he sounded like a crazy person and for this town that was an insult.

"What do you mean save him from his family?"

"Just that Scott is in constant danger as long as they are here and if my instinct is correct then they will fear Stiles as well as fearing Scott once they find out who he is. They will be afraid of what he can do to them."

"It's stiles even with powers he isn't going to change."

"It changes everyone it changed you, it changed Scott and even Peter."

"Yes but Stiles is not a werewolf."

"But I believe he will be much more powerful than you and Peter and if he wanted to be more powerful than the originals."

"He can kill them."

"No he won't kill them."

"Why not?"

"It's not in his nature to like it wasn't in Scott's nature remember when you first met he asked if he would hurt anyone and you said yes and then he asked if he would kill someone you again said most likely he has done neither of those things and the only person he has hurt is himself trying to fight it."

"I still think you're lying but enlighten me what do you think Stiles is."

"I can't tell you."

This was going to be fun, I wasn't really in the torturing mood but it looked like if I wanted answers that I was going to have to torture it out of him.

I extended my claws and gripped him by the throat lifting him up against the wall.

"Look to protect everyone you might want to tell me what he is."

"I can't, I have already told you that."

"And why can't you do that."

"As I don't actually know what he is, I have suspicions but you said it yourself Derek we may both be wrong."

Stiles' point of view:

How was my mum here, she was dead and now I was dying. But I wasn't a supernatural, I was just Stiles the bumbling idiot human. I was trying so hard to enjoy these moments with my mum that for once in my life I wasn't curious for what she was going to say.

"Stiles, you need to listen to me I only have a limited amount of time before you wake up."

"What do you mean tell me?"

"About who and more exactly what you are."

"I am human, mum."

"No you're not and neither am I."

"What are you going on about?"

"Look some people in my family are born with the powers, some grow into them and others just refuse them all together. You were on the way to refusing them but due to Scott being what Scott is you have grown into these powers."

"What powers?"

"I am getting to that, Scott being a true alpha and you being his brother has brought out these powers, more so now that he is in danger from his family as when they find out about him it will pose more trouble but they will fear you for what you can do in order to protect Scott."

"Okay so now I am a bigger threat than the originals."

"Sort of, but our family are arch mages."

"Wizards? You're telling me I'm a wizard."

"No we aren't wizards as we can't use our magic on ourselves which is why I died how I did because I couldn't cure myself, but you being Scott's brother has helped you grow into your powers."

"So because of Scott I'm magic."

"Not all because of Scott but mostly yes, but you can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"As his family will find out about him eventually and will search his memories and if you are there in them they can kill you."

"So what do I do now?"

"Before I died, Deaton promised me if you ever grew into your powers he would help train you."

"Of course it would be him; the man knows everything about the supernatural world."

"but first before he can help you, the powers need to be awoken."

"How in the earth will that happen."

"I'm running out of time, call your uncle and say that it is time and he will know how to help you Stiles."

"what do you mean he will know?"

"Trust me Stiles he will know but in the next few days be prepared for weird things to happen."

"Weirder than usual?"

"Yes but your uncle will help you through it all but take these words with you never take off the ring your uncle gives you."

"Mum what do..."

She began to fade into the distance. It was too late I didn't get to ask her the questions I wanted and was now having to rely on an uncle who I haven't seen since she passed.

"Mum, I love you."

It was too late for her though she had gone, I felt dizzy and was struggling to breathe but I knew that I was waking up. I felt the cold metal table underneath me and as I came around I saw Deaton and Derek leaning over me.

"He's awake."

"What are you doing here, what am I doing here, where's Scott?"

"One question at a time please."

I sat myself up on the table and trying to think what was the most important question to ask first.

"Why am I here?"

"You got hurt and I treated you."

"But I'm not a werewolf."

"That is correct but..."

"It wasn't a dream that actually happened."

"What did she tell you?"

"Who?"

"Your mum?"

"You knew?"

"But what did she tell you Stiles?"

"Something about being an arch mage."

"I was correct Derek and now he needs training."

"Training for what, why do I need to train?"

"To protect them all from the originals, especially Scott."

"From what exactly?"

"Their sinister plans for why they are really here."

"They can't be sinister really."

"They want the true alpha and will go to any extremes to get what they want Stiles."

"So what do I need to do."

"Train so you can then protect the ones you care about most. And save the ones you love."

**Author's note:**

**I'd like to say a huge thank you for Orinastro for the inspiration for this chapter and everyone else for the favourites follows and favourites on this story. Constructive criticism is always wanted and so are reviews. Again a massive thank you to Orinastro for the help with this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The training begins.**

Things had been a little bit off since the whole debarkle but it probably has been due to the fact that I wasn't allowed to tell Scott anything. I wanted him to know but my mum specifically told me it wasn't the right time to tell him yet. He had been hiding mostly from his dad at this point in time as he was still on for a revenge killing spree. Derek was looking after him as he knew that if he was that angry he probably would go after his dad but I had enough on my own plate for the time being.

I got home from Deaton's and the minute my dad left for work I rang my uncle, I know my dad is in on the whole supernatural thing but he really didn't like my uncle so the less he knew about this the better. I hadn't spoken to him since my mum died but this was important.

"Hello."

"Hello Uncle Mark."

"Stiles is that you?"

"Yea it is."

"It's been seven years Stiles what can I do for you?"

"I don't really know how to say this but it's time."

"Oh dear I was hoping it would never come to this, Stiles two things can now happen I can either come to you or send everything over."

"Send them as I don't think Dad would really appreciate you coming here."

"Okay but Stiles take this as warning in a couple of days a truck full of belongings will be sent to you, there will be one box which you must look through first, in this box there will be a small wooden box with a ring in it."

"Yeah I know mum told me."

"She what?"

"I may have temporarily died or something and I spoke to her on the other side."

"Anyway this ring is on a chain put it round your neck and never under any circumstances take it off."

"Why?"

"It keeps your powers in check and under control, without this ring you could lose control and kill someone."

"What else is coming?"

"Books, one of which is a grimoire and contains everything you need to know and you need to study that."

"Studying won't be an issue for me."

"You will need training though, but I know Deaton will train you."

"Look, I have no idea what any of this actually means and this apparently happened due to my best friend being who he is in the supernatural world."

"Your best friend is the true alpha isn't he."

"How do you know that?"

"Secrets get out quite quickly in the super natural world Stiles you should know that."

"Any ways so never take the ring off and study and I should be okay."

"Yes and any worries or questions ask me."

I didn't want this, obviously I didn't enjoy being the one who needed help all the time because they couldn't fight for themselves but still I liked being human. I refused the bite from Peter just because I didn't want to be a supernatural being and what do I get for that I become a wizard. Well an Arch mage to be precise.

Days passed and I had received nothing from my uncle nor had I heard from Scott. I wanted to talk to him but right now I really don't think he knows that I am alive. All I know is that Derek promised me he would look out for him and watch over him but whether he told him anything was another story. I was going to talk to Scott whether he likes it or not. And the only way to do that was to call them.

"What do you want Stiles?"

"You know Derek; I want to talk to Scott."

"Well he is still angry."

"He does know I am alive right."

"Urm well we haven't really spoken about it."

"You haven't told him then? What were you thinking?"

"He wants to kill his dad."

"Yes because of what they did to me and I am fine."

"Look Stiles I am trying to stop him from killing someone."

"Put him on the phone please Derek."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do trust me, so put him on the phone."

The line went silent for a minute and then I hear a sobbing person walked up to the phone.

"Hello."

"Scott?"

"Stiles, wait this isn't you this is just a hallucination. You were dead; I saw your dead body."

"Scott it's me, okay I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I will be once my dad and his family are dead."

"You can't kill them."

"Why not? Give me one good reason as they basically killed you."

"Scott you are a true alpha for a reason, and that reason was you see the good and you don't need to kill them."

"I know that Stiles but he needs to pay for what he has done."

"And he will Scott but for now you need to rest and get over this before you do something you will regret."

"Stiles, thank you."

"That's alright and you know if the sour wolf gets too much for you tell him I have a baseball bat with his name on."

As I hung up the phone there was a large lorry pulled up outside the front of my house and I knew that everything I needed was now here. The man knocked on the door and he was a builder, but I knew him he was a friend of my mum's before she passed.

"Stiles we are here to build an extension."

"Okay why?"

"So your dad isn't aware what is going on."

"He is going to notice an extension on the house."

"Not a magic one."

"What now I've heard it all."

"Look only you will see it and if he goes the way of it he will just end up in the garden so you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay so you won't be here long then?"

"Give me an hour and it will all be sorted."

The other men started bringing through the boxes with all the books and everything that I needed for this whole magic thing but I needed to find the box with the ring in as I knew that it was the most important thing to find. I searched through almost all of the boxes and hadn't had any luck until I stumble upon a small box and if it wasn't in here then I had no idea where it would be.

I unsealed the box to find a small wooden box with my name carved into it and not Stiles my real name. I opened the lid and lifted the ring and chain out as well as the note that was with it.

"Stiles, if you are reading this then you must have found out about our family's secret and it is time for you to learn everything. Take this ring and put it round your neck and under no circumstances do you ever take it off, or there will be grave consequences."

The builder if you can even call him that was gone in an hour and I made my way through to the extension where he had just been and it looked like a mini lair with shelves of books and everything and so the training began. I read through one of the smaller books to begin with about what we were and what the extents of our powers were.

Everything in the book pointed to us being powerful, but not as powerful as Scott as it did mention about creatures that we could meet and werewolves were one, but there was no way to kill them through magic but we can weaken them with our powers. But now I know what I am and why I am this it said if you have a close relationship with certain supernatural beings then if it is in your blood then you will grow into your powers, but it only happens if they are in need of protection. So that was my job now I need to protect Scott from what his family is really here to do but no one knows at this point in time.

Whilst my dad was at work I was practising some small spells such as just a simple levitation spell as it said that you have to build up your powers over time so I thought that I might as well practise some spells, whilst flicking through the grimoire one spell caught my eye which was a vision spell where you could look into someone's mind to see what they were thinking which would come in handy. But so far the practising was going well but I knew it was only going to get harder, in order to do what I was meant to do.

James' point of view:

I had no idea if he was dead or not, I could tell that if I saw Scott he would try to kill me because if Stiles did die I let my brother kill him right in front of him. I hated all this lying as I was lying to everyone. Lying to my son, lying to my family it wasn't good and none of this was alright. My dad was pleased with what we did as both Michael and Bradley believe that Scott is dead so I have to go along with it. Derek on the other hand we knew was alive and they planned on keeping him alive as so far he has proved useful to us in gathering information.

"James, you know the beta that was with Hale?"

"Yes, I think I know the one you mean.

"Sources have told me that he isn't dead yet."

"Sources as in whom?"

"Peter Hale your old friend."

"Okay so what do you want me to do? Do you want me to kill him?"

"No, he sounds like an interesting being and I want to meet him. So find him and bring him to me."

"What if I can't find him as I can't pick up a scent on him as he didn't have one?"

I was desperately trying to get out of this as he wasn't going to find Scott well not yet.

"Don't worry James all we have is time as I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

I wasn't going to hand my son into my dad as this wasn't the life he deserved but actually having to go and find him would be a good thing as I needed to talk to him about what happened but then I would just tell my dad I couldn't find him; as my dad believed me and trusted me over everyone.

**Author's note:**

**I know this chapter isn't brilliant but it will get better as I needed a fill in chapter on what Stiles' powers were but there will action between Scott and his dad in the next chapter and maybe a bit of magic due to the dysfunctional family. Again I am sorry for this bad chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dysfunctional family**

At least Stiles was alive I had spent the last 2 days thinking he was dead and planning going on a killing spree against my dad and his 2 brothers. I still had that thought going around in my mind as I couldn't get over what he did and what he allowed to happen as he let my uncle rip Stiles to shreds and he held me back to stop it from happening. I was angry at him but I was trying my best to stop myself from braking my morals as it was never right to kill anyone but in this case were my emotions going to take over.

Eventually I would have to face my dad but for now it was wanting Derek to leave me alone as he has been watching over me ever since just waiting for me to crack but then I wasn't best pleased with him either, because he took Stiles who is a human to my boss who can treat the supernatural and animals but not humans.

Derek was acting like a over protective older brother as if I moved to one room he would follow especially if there were any windows in that room as to be hones if I had the chance to escape then I would. It was nice to have him around as ever since the originals came it had only been trouble, but we both knew that there was more trouble to come.

I was happy that my best friend was alive but at the end of the day everyone seems to get away with harming the ones I care about without getting hurt themselves. And that has to stop my dad and his family deserve to pay for what they did to Stiles. I know I don't usually agree with the violence but this time I wanted them to die and I was willing to kill them.

James' point of view:

It was the middle of the night and I was out on Beta hunting, so I was out to supposedly be looking for Scott to take him to my father but I was never going to do that to him, but I do need to talk to him about the other day. If Scott was anything like his mother then he could hold a grudge. You are probably wondering how I know that but on the lust moon when you connect with a person it is like you have known them their whole life. If Scott was holding a grudge against me then under all costs I wanted to avoid a fight with him as by focusing all his anger on me then it will be a very one sided fight with me on the losing team.

I wanted to apologise for what I did, I shouldn't have let it happen but as I said before I wasn't going to go against my family. I know Scott is my family but I have known the kid like two weeks so he wasn't exactly my family. I did care about him though and I did promise to protect him but there was only going to be so much that I can do.

Michael was still on a high from the fight but again still wasn't healing at his normal rate so before I went to find Scott I had to take him to Deaton's office for him to check up on him. He knew we were coming and he just needed to act like it was wolfs bane or something but whether my brother would pick up on the lie was a different thing.

"That beta better be dead as if not he will pay."

"Why it wasn't him we were after?"

"But this is the second time he has injured me."

"You do realise he can't actually damage you, you are probably just being paranoid."

"No, I know he hurt me."

"Michael listen to yourself what you are saying is that a beta injured an original it just doesn't make any sense."

"Look I know you think I am paranoid but your friend Deaton will tell you the same thing as I have."

"I still think you're wrong but if you insist."

I knew that Deaton would do anything to protect Scott as he has been the father figure in Scott's life, but lying to my brother was going to be a hard task but I knew what I had to do as all I had to do was back up everything he said. We arrived there after I knew Scott's shift had finished so it was about 10pm.

"James is your brother ready?"

"Yes it is just a check up though as I thought that's why we are here?" Michael said.

"Well with what your brother described to be happening it sounds like an infection under the skin so I am going to have to cut him open."

Clever, clever Deaton if he made it seem worse than it actually was then it would stop him from thinking it was bad and therefore stop him thinking about Scott.

"Your what now, I don't think that is necessary?"

"Well if you are in as much pain as you say you are then it is necessary."

"No I'm fine actually probably just a bit paranoid over nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I think if you want I can give you some tablets to see if it's an infection."

"Look I will be fine but thank you anyway, you coming James?"

"No you go; I want to have a word with Deaton about something."

"What?"

"The past and dad wants me to do something for him, but it is nothing for you to worry about."

"Alright I let dad know you are doing what he wants."

"Thanks Michael."

Michael left and I needed and wanted to talk to Deaton about Scott. He would know exactly what was going on with him as I really didn't think it would be wise to go and see Scott quite yet.

"What is it that you want James?"

"How's Scott?"

"How would I know he hasn't left his house since and really shouldn't you be asking about Stiles?"

"How is he?"

"He is alive but if you want to really know how Scott is go and find him."

With that comment Deaton turned around and walked away which gave me the signal to go as well. I was nervous to see him as what I saw at the fight was only a part of the extent of his powers and if he really was that bad then I had something to fear. I wandered up to his front door and before I even knocked Derek had opened the door and he did not look happy.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to my son."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why not?"

"As he wants to kill you"

"I think I can handle myself against him."

"I did try to warn you but just be careful."

"What is the most damage he can do?"

"A lot of damage but if you think you can handle it go ahead."

Derek left the house and as I wondered in I saw Scott sitting on the sofa curled up into a ball, and as he looked up at me a look of anger had over taken his face.

"What do you want, here to kill me to?"

"No I wanted to check that you were okay."

"Okay, you think I am okay. This anger I have is because of you and what you did."

"I am sorry for that though."

"Sorry if you were sorry you would have comforted me or even better stopped it from happening in the first place."

"You know I couldn't have done that."

"Yes as your family comes first I get it but at the end of the day if you care about me as much as you made out you do then you would have stopped it."

"Scott it's not that easy and you know that."

Before I could move Scott ran up to me and lifted me up by the throat and had me pinned against the wall.

"That is why you will never be my dad."

"Scott put me down, now."

"Why, I can't kill you but everyone gets away with hurting the ones I care about without getting hurt themselves."

He dropped me to the floor and skulked back over to the sofa and sat back down, I knew my dad wanted him but I needed to fix my relationship with my son first.

"Scott..."

"Just leave okay; I want nothing to do with you."

"Scott you can't be serious."

"You are not a part of my life okay I have made that clear from day one as all you have brought is trouble so leave me and my family alone. Now get out of my house."

"you need me Scott, I am the only one who can keep you safe from my family."

"No all you need to do is forget about me and that's it. I don't need nor do I want you in my life."

He turned away and I left the house and made my way back to mine ready to lie to my dad about finding him or not in this case. Even if he wants me out of his life I will do everything I can to protect him, even if it gets me into trouble with my own family. I pulled out my phone and text Michael.

"Tell dad no luck in finding him, he seems as good as dead."

"Dad says okay but will continue to look until we are certain."

"Alright be back soon."

Peter's point of view:

I had dropped Scott in it with the originals as apart from feeling like it, they needed to know that James has been lying to them all along. Scott would sooner or later be joining his family and then I can finally take over the pack. But for now I was trying to be a good werewolf and stay out of the way and try to stop causing trouble.

I knew that James would be after me but what was he meant to do as if he killed me then his father would know that something was wrong in the first place, so to be honest I played it pretty well. I needed Scott out of the way as if any new werewolves ever come to town and they don't have a pack they will be drawn to Scott and he is already more powerful than the originals by the looks of what he did to Michael so I didn't want to kill him I just wanted a balance of power in the town.

However in my eyes there would be no power balance until the threat was eliminate. I know what you are all thinking, that I am crazy but at the end of the day I live in black and white while everyone else seems to live in shades of grey. Plus I am willing to do anything to stay alive. And that meant eliminating the threat. I needed to get rid of Scott by any means necessary.


	13. Chapter 13

**Straight into a trap**

My dad was now out of my life, he was still in town but he was out of my life and hopefully it was for good. He said that I needed him but I have everyone in my life that I needed and funnily enough he wasn't part of that. Derek was still watching me as he does believe that the minute he goes I will crack but what I wanted was to see Stiles.

"Hey Derek you don't need to stay here."

"Scott, I know you don't like it but if I leave you will go after them."

"No I won't go after them, all I want to do is see Stiles."

"Scott it's not something that I can just conjure up he obviously just needs time."

"I know but he has had time and I needed time as well but people don't get that."

"He almost died."

"You think I don't know that Derek, my dad and his family almost killed him."

"Shut up"

"Why?"

"Someone's outside."

"Who?"

"How do I know, why do you think I asked you to shut up?"

We both walked up to the door and looked out of the peep hole to see who was lurking outside and to our surprise it was Peter, he was up to something I was sure of it as he was always up to something but Derek thought otherwise.

"He's on our side Scott."

"I don't think he is it was something he said to me before this all started."

"What?"

"That he was an alpha."

"He is an egotistical maniac Scott but he knows where he stands. Just remember he was a psychotic werewolf but he isn't stupid."

The door knob started to turn and it opened and there stood peter, looking suspicious as ever.

"You do know I can hear you right?"

"Yeah we know but we just don't like you. What is it that you want?"

"To see how Scott is after the incident."

"Well it's not our problem you go elsewhere all of the time so if I don't want to talk it's your own fault."

"I know you want to hurt them Scott, you want them to pay for it all."

He was trying to get me to change my mind as he really didn't want me in this town and he wanted me to go with my family. I would not let myself give in to the anger as I don't want to lose myself in a spiral of anger as that wasn't who I was.

"What is it that you really want?"

"I just want to chat with Scott in private."

"What about?"

"You'll see?"

Stiles point of view:

Training although was very tedious seemed to be going okay, I had mastered a locater spell by using their belongings to work out where a person was, I was extremely tired from it all though but the book did say it was an adjustment phase. I hadn't seen Scott since but I was hoping to a spell on me so I know how he is all of the time. But Deaton had to agree with me.

At training that night I thought I may as well ask him as the worst he could say was no. It probably wasn't the best idea but if my job was to protect him then I needed to keep tabs on him as I am not with him 24/7.

"Can I ask you a question before we start?"

"You're going to anyway."

"I know but I thought I would be polite and ask."

"Go ahead."

"I want to do a spell."

"That's a bit vague Stiles, what sort of spell."

"A linking spell."

"You want to link yourself to Scott, don't you?"

"Yes, why do you look so concerned?"

"Have you fully read the spell?"

"Yes, I know that I will be able to know how he is feeling."

"That's not everything Stiles."

"What else is there then?"

"That everything he feels you experience, if he gets hurt you get hurt but you can heal yourself although it is helpful many people have died because of this."

"But I think if I can't tell him and I have to protect him this is the easiest way without him finding out."

"It's up to you at the end of the day but remember he gets hurt in a fight you will also get hurt."

"But he won't die."

"Stiles he might not, but there is only so much you can take as remember you are still classed as a human you just have some supernatural abilities."

"Is that what happened to my mum? Did it get too much for her?"

"I'm afraid so, she linked herself like you to her best friend who was human. And due to what the spell entails she felt everything and experienced everything so when her best friend died it killed her."

"My mum died from cancer which wasn't her own."

"Yes, which is why I wouldn't recommend you doing this as you can get seriously hurt if not killed."

"Scott knows he needs to stay out of trouble so I will be fine."

"If you insist."

I got all the things I needed for the spell and some were a bit weird it was like feathers, leaves water and then an object from the person you want to link with. The only thing of Scott's I have on me was a pencil from school but seeing as it was his I was hoping it would work. This was quite a big spell and I knew it would take a lot out of me but it would be worth it at the end of the day.

Spells didn't take long as all I had to do was pile up everything I needed with the pencil at the top and then recite the spell until I could feel Scott's emotions or the whole thing set on fire it just depends on which happens first. Thankfully this time it actually worked and didn't blow up in my face.

I could feel everything Scott was feeling and at this time he was both angry and scared at the same time, but he was under no harm. I didn't just want to do this spell to know how he was feeling it was more to the point that I was able then to feel if he was being harmed I would know. And therefore I would be able to help him.

Peter's point of view:

Derek was a complete idiot believing that I could be trusted but I knew Scott would be the one who would figure it out. He was always on to others who were in the wrong and was one step ahead which was why I was going to have to play this very smartly. Even though he wasn't the brightest person ever he did actually have brains when it came down to figuring out others and what they are up to.

Derek had gone so it was me and Scott at his house and I wanted to get him out of the way and destroy him. He wasn't really talking to me but that wasn't why I was actually here he just needed distracting until I could put this plan into action. But first I needed to see how he was actually feeling and whether he would actually be of use to me. I know I keep saying that I want him gone but sometimes he could be helpful but that depends on his feelings. His family were a threat as well and needed to be eliminated to and if he can help me with them I will just kill him after. If not I will kill him before.

"Scott, I know you don't trust me but open up."

"What is there to say, I told Derek and my dad everything?"

"So you've spoken to him since?"

"Yes."

"And what happened?"

"I just told him that I didn't want him in my life anymore and that was it."

This is exactly what I wanted to hear with the anger he was feeling it would be easy to manipulate him and get him to help me kill them. It sounds evil but there was no harm in asking some simple questions. The consequences of the answers he gives me are evil.

"Really that's it Scott, I know you better than that and you don't just forgive people."

"Look it is sorted so I don't know what your interest in this is, I may have almost strangled him but apart from that nothing happened."

"So you are still angry?"

"Of course I'm angry he allowed his brother to almost kill my best friend. But there is no need for revenge."

"You say that but I know you are fed up with people hurting the one's you care about and getting away with it."

"Yes, but it is all sorted so no revenge killing spree needed. He is out of my life for good."

It really looks like no manipulation would take place so here comes the plan to get rid of him. When Scott went up stairs for some reason I noticed a glass of coke on the table in front of him and I coincidentally had some wolfs bane on me. I undid the lid and poured it into his drink, this wasn't enough to kill him but just enough to knock him out. Then I would torture him and kill him.

Scott's point of view:

I had no idea why Peter was here but I didn't like it, he was up to something I was sure of it. I felt uncomfortable in his company and he was making sure I was. He obviously wanted to go after the originals and wanted me to help hence the questions about revenge but that wasn't going to happen. I wanted Derek back here as then Peter would leave. I pulled out my phone and text Derek.

"Can you come round to mine, peter is being creepy."

"Give me 20 minutes."

"Fine."

I made my way down stairs and Peter was on my sofa making himself comfortable. I sat down in my original seat and went to pick up my drink but as I brought it up to my mouth it smelt funny. It smelt off, it smelt like wolfs bane. Usually it was odourless well a lot of it is but since becoming a true alpha my senses have been so heightened that I can pick things up like that. I saw out of my peripheral that his face dropped when I didn't drink it.

I picked up the glass and walked back through to the kitchen to pour it down the sink, as I turned around from doing that Peter was behind me. I went to hit him but he grabbed me pinning me on the work surface and then came a sharp scratch in my neck, and all of a sudden I felt extremely sleepy.

My back was cold and I felt restricted , I tried to pull my arms apart but they wouldn't budge. I was right I knew he was up to something and now we were going to find out what it was. My eye lids were heavy but the light shining was so bright that I had to open them and see what it was. As my eyes opened I could see that I was no longer in my house.

Peter was crouched down in front of me with a smirk on his face, things were obviously going his way. I still felt weak but was trying to pull up enough strength to move but that wasn't working.

"You're awake finally, I thought that this was going to be no fun."

"What do you want with me?"

"I think you have figured it out."

"I knew you were up to something as otherwise there would be no impromptu visit."

"Scott people say that you're not the brightest but how come you can figure out the diabolical ones. Part of me thinks it is because you are the diabolical type deep down but the other part says it is luck."

"You want to kill my dad and his family."

"Yes I want your family gone."

"He may be my dad but he will never be my family, but I still haven't quite figured out why you want me?"

He placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and pulled a device out from behind him. It was the same one that Allison's mum used on me.

"Scott you said it yourself you don't want a revenge killing spree."

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to kill you as well."


	14. Chapter 14

**Can magic really save the day? **

The air was filling up with the intoxicating wolfs bane and I felt drowsy, however I knew if I closed my eyes even for a second there was quite a large chance that I wouldn't wake up. I didn't understand quite why he was doing this though. I know he is a psychopath and everything but still it made no sense.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Scott, you may not see it but you are threat to me and to everyone who wants power. With you being a true alpha and an original you are the ultimate werewolf and need to be eliminated."

"I'm not as powerful as you think."

"Not yet but with time you will grow stronger and stronger until your own family will see you as the alpha."

"They are not my family but still you don't need to do this."

"I do Scott if I want to be an alpha again I do."

"They will find out."

"Who Derek? He thinks I'm harmless and well you and your dad are in an argument which leaves Stiles the human. So I think I'm good. And even if they do realise your gone you will be dead so it will be too late."

I was feeling extremely tired and wanting to go to sleep but I couldn't peter got up and left but I was going to die alone as no one knew where I was including me.

Stiles' point of view:

The spell had made me extremely tired which I knew it would do but something felt off. And Deaton would have the answers to this. He was probably right that I shouldn't have done this but I felt that I was always the one who was left out. Even Lydia was asked to help now and all she did was scream.

I rang up Deaton hoping for some answers, but all of a sudden my chest went tight and I was struggling to breathe. I felt drowsy and tired but this wasn't from me it was Scott which meant he was in trouble.

I fell to the floor in pain and this was exactly what Deaton was on about when he said it would be too much for me. He did say that I wouldn't die after one go but eventually if it kept happening then it would. He had said that due to Scott being an original and a true alpha then it would take a lot to kill him so unless people did their research they would believe that he was just a normal werewolf.

As I brought my self off the floor I still had that numbing pain in my chest but he still had a lot of strength in him and the only one who could find him was Derek so I went to ring him.

Derek's point of view:

I made my way to Scott's and as I approached the door I could see it was open, no one was inside and that only meant one thing. Scott was right about peter. He couldn't be trusted and it was foolish of me to do so but what was he up to and why did he want Scott. In a blind panic I pulled out my phone and called the only person who would be any help in this situation. James.

"What do you want Derek?"

"Scott's gone."

"And I'm supposed to care?"

"I mean as in taken gone."

"By who?"

"I gather it was peter as he was the last one with Scott."

"Where are you now?"

"At Scott's house."

"I can be there in 5 minutes so don't go anywhere."

The line went dead and now all I had to do was wait for James and he actually made it in five minutes. He looked scared for Scott but angry at me.

"You this is your fault."

"My fault how?"

"You left him alone with Peter."

"I know not the smartest move I have ever made but still."

"How are we meant to find him Derek he could be anywhere."

Only one person could find him and I knew that meant exposing himself to James but we didn't have any other choice.

"Stiles, can find him, he will know where Scott is."

"Derek not to dim the light on this situation but Stiles is human."

"About that he isn't a human anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Well he wasn't really to begin with but his powers have developed all of a sudden."

"What is he then?"

"An Arch mage."

"Get him here now Derek."

I pulled out my phone and rapidly rang Stiles. He would definitely be annoyed that James now knows but he will be more annoyed if he wasn't involved. But as I went to ring Stiles my phone started ringing and it was him.

"Stiles."

"What's wrong with Scott?"

"Slow down how do you know that something is wrong? What have you done."

"I linked myself to him so I feel everything that he is."

"So what does it feel like?"

"He is extremely tired and his breathing is heavy like he is choking."

"He's not choking."

"How do you know?"

"Remember what happened last time he felt like this?"

"He's being poisoned."

"Get to Scott's and bring whatever you need for a locater spell."

"I'll be two minutes."

When Stiles got here he brought a map of Beacon Hills as Peter couldn't have taken him far in twenty minutes and he placed the map on the table. He also had a knife which was used to pierce James skin so his blood dripped on the map. He also needed something of Scott's so we used his Lacrosse captain band.

As Stiles started to do the spell all of James blood on the map started to move, he clenched onto the band. The blood was moving around the map in one direction and then it stopped moving. This hopefully would be where Scott is.

"It's done he's there."

"Where is that though?" James said.

"I know, there is an abandoned factory near Peter's apartment."

"Stiles how is he feeling?"

"Not good he is getting worse."

"well we better get going then."

We got into my car and drove over to where we believed Scott would be, the factory though was huge and considering that there was only three of us and I didn't really consider Stiles much help. He was capable of much more now but he was still the same Stiles.

"We won't be able to find him."

"Don't say that we have two options."

"Which are what?"

"You howl for him."

"Stiles he can't do that as my family will pick up on it and come searching for him."

"Okay other idea we see if he has his phone on him by using the GPS tracker on his phone."

"Maybe he isn't so useless after all Derek."

I pulled my phone out and to my surprise I had service and I pulled up the internet on the phone.

"Stiles we need a password."

"Oh maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Keep your hair on James I know his password."

Stiles grabbed the phone and typed in the username and password which both seemed to be the same. Honestly Scott was so predictable, he wasn't even going out with the girl and his password and username was Allison.

"Really Stiles?"

"Don't judge him he is a teenage boy."

Surprisingly this worked and we started to make our way through the factory with James taking the lead.

James' point of view:

Derek was an idiot for leaving Scott with him, but he was in danger and he needed to save him. I know he said he wanted me out of his life but he was my son and I was going to save him. The factory was completely empty apart from us and Scott. It seemed like we had run for miles but really we only ran from one end to the other.

We entered the room not actually knowing what we were going to see but the first thing that hit us was the pungent scent of wolfs bane. He was being poisoned and was only a few minutes away from dying. Me and Derek stood there stunned at what we were seeing but we had to get him out of there.

He wasn't tied to anything although his arms were bound together but instead of undoing them I scooped him up and we ran to the car. Derek and Stiles got in the front of the car and I got in the back with Scott who was lying down. I could hear his breathing start to become heavy and he was increasingly getting worse.

"Derek hurry up."

"If I go any faster I will cause an accident and I don't think you want to get questioned by the police."

"If we don't get to Deaton's soon he will die."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

I was trying to think if anything like this has happened before and it had. It happened to one of my cousins as how did they fix it by sharing blood. If I did this any normal werewolf it would kill them but him also being an original it would hopefully work. I bit the palm of my hand but as I went to put it up to his mouth someone grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I know what I am doing Derek, it won't kill him as he is an original."

"But he is also a true alpha."

"Derek the more time we argue the more likely it is that he will die."

"If he dies though it will be your fault."

"I know but trust me."

"I don't trust anyone James."

I placed my hand over Scott's mouth and he did swallow some blood, but now it was a waiting game. He was still breathing heavily and all of a sudden his body went into spasm. He turned onto his side and threw up black blood. His body was trying to heel itself but we didn't have the time. I could see Derek was speeding up and we finally reached the vets.

We burst through the door not even thinking if anyone else was in their but thankfully there wasn't. Deaton was in the reception area and as soon as he saw Scott he opened the barrier and let us in. He was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Would someone like to explain what happened here?"

"Not really, but Derek was an idiot and left him alone with peter."

"In my defence I thought he was harmless."

"But he wasn't but anyway Peter kidnapped him and tried to kill him by poisoning him with wolfs bane."

"So Peter obviously hasn't done his research as wolfs bane can't kill an original."

"So why is he reacting like this?"

"He is still poisoned but it won't kill him."

"Can you treat him?"

"yes get him on the table now."

We rushed him through to the examination room and placed him on the table. Deaton ripped his shirt off but in the process he noticed the blood on my hands. I was hoping he didn't notce as when I said it would help him I wasn't one hundred percent sure it would work.

"James please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Look it would work and it helped him."

"I know but you know the risk James, this time it saved him but remember he still has human blood in him so."

"I know but please focus on Scott for now."

While Deaton worked on Scott, the three of u waited in the reception area me and Derek were both keeping tabs on Scott with his breathing and heartbeat. Stiles started gasping for breath and clinched his chest.

"What's wrong Stiles?"

"Something's wrong with Scott."

You could see on Stiles face that he was concentrating to stop the pain and it seemed to be working but while Derek focused on Stiles, I kept on, listening to Scott. But then I heard nothing, i rushed through to the examination room to see Deaton pushing adrenaline into Scott.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"His heart stopped beating."

"You can save him though."

"No only Stiles can."


	15. Chapter 15

**Visit to the other side**

James' point of view:

Seriously how could Stiles be the one person to help Scott, Deaton hadn't actually explained how but if he was the only one to help him and I know he would do everything he could to save Scott. I know Stiles was off the floor and Scott was basically dead.

"How an earth can he help Scott."

"At the minute he is lying between here and the other side, Stiles is his link and can bring him back."

"How?"

"He knows Scott better than anyone."

"So no magic is involved."

"Not to bring him back but Stiles need to do one thing to ensure he stays here."

"What?"

"Kill the one that did this to him."

"He has to kill Peter."

"Yes, but Scott won't want that."

"Scott won't want to die either and in order to help him he has to do this."

"But I thought you said it didn't take magic to bring him back."

"It doesn't but in order to keep him here it may do."

What the hell was this man going on about seriously one minute it needs magic, the next it doesn't all I want is for my son to come back. Stiles was going to be able to bring him back but I will only believe that when I see it. I had no trust or faith in Stiles but obviously Deaton did as otherwise he wouldn't allow this to happen.

Stiles' point of view:

He was temporarily dead and it was up to me to bring him back. Deaton said that it didn't require any magic as I knew Scott better than anybody. Sometimes including Scott himself. I was extremely tired and in a lot of pain even though it wasn't my own. This did tell me that Scott was alive but he was half way between death and living.

I made my way through to the room, to see his body on the table. James and Deaton turned around to look at me. James left but Deaton stayed in the room before talking to me.

"You know what you need to do Stiles."

"Well just talk to him."

"Sort of, yes you do just talk to him but it is what you say that will bring him back."

"Okay."

"But you have to do something after he is awake."

"What?"

"I'll let you know when he is awake."

At this point in time I couldn't think about what he wanted for me after. Scott wasn't breathing but he wasn't dead which didn't make sense but who was I to question what made sense in this world any more. I knew what I wanted to say but it is how you say it that will make it hard. I had this feeling that he wouldn't hear me but could sense my presence in the room.

"Hey Scotty, I don't know whether you can hear me or not but I hope you can. Apparently I'm the only one who can bring you back."

If he could actually hear me I could sense what he was thinking. How an earth was I meant to be the one to bring him back. Most of the time everything I do never works but I had to just believe in myself as I could do this.

"Scott, you can't die on me firstly you can't leave me especially not with that sour wolf. We have always had each other even before all of this as we were nothing without each other and we needed each other then and I still need you now. You're my best friend Scott. You're my brother."

His body just laid there no movement but very slow breaths, obviously he was talking to someone on the other side but other than Erica and my mum who could it be?

Scott's point of view:

I knew what was happening, I was temporarily dead and on the other side as someone wanted to talk to me. Unless it was Erica I didn't know who it was going to be, but I knew I wouldn't wake up until they had passed on their message.

I could see and hear Stiles talking to my body and I wanted to wake up but I couldn't and now I was seriously becoming impatient. I turned around to see someone occupying the chair in the room but I had no idea who he was. But he definitely recognised me.

"Scott."

"Who are you?"

"Aah yes you're new to the family."

"That doesn't answer my question, who an earth are you and how do you know me?"

"My name is Thomas and I am or was your cousin."

"Okay so why are you here?"

"Your father and grandfather killed me; well your father killed me under your grandfathers permission."

"What are you going on about?"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Look I don't believe anything anyone tells me now as I have been lied to my whole life."

"Well I know you are the true alpha so take a look into my memories to see if I am lying."

This wasn't exactly ideal but if it would give me the truth then it was worth a shot. He just turned around in the right position for me to take his memories. As he was already dead I couldn't kill him so that was alright. I stuck my claws into his neck and started searching through his memories hoping that I wouldn't see what he had told me.

The memories of my dad and his family were stacking up and rummaging through each one of them although wasn't enjoyable was quite interesting. There were many memories one of which involved my mum when my dad met him. But then came the one I really didn't want to see.

It was weird but very vivid memory. My dad and my supposed cousin were walking through the street of what I believe to be London. My dad went off and as my cousin carried on down the street, he was heading towards a hotel where he met up with a human. But they were a hunter and I know me and Allison went out but I didn't know she was a hunter at the time and she accepted it. But they weren't going out. They were talking.

"Look you just promise they won't find out it was me." Thomas said.

"They won't leave to see it."

"I know they're family but I can't help but betray them."

"You are doing the right thing Thomas they are ruthless killers."

"But they are my family."

"If you don't agree with it can end badly for you as well."

"No I agree with you, they are ruthless."

She had obviously got into his head and manipulated him the way that Peter did Lydia but this was for her to go after the originals. This was probably why he was killed for trying to kill his own family. As Thomas turned around he could see that someone was watching him and quickly fled.

They were running down the road, and he finally reached an opening in the road and they had gone, he carried on going until he reached the house where they were staying, and he entered the house to many angry werewolves.

"Where have you been Thomas?" my dad said.

"With a friend."

"Don't lie to us boy." This was the first time I had seen my grandfather and seeing hat it was in a memory it didn't really count.

"I was with a friend, though."

"Who was also a hunter."

You could see the fear on his face and the anger on everyone else's.

"James, kill him."

My dad went up to Thomas and threw him to the floor before slashing his throat from ear to ear. I retracted my claws from his neck and was startled at the fact that he told the truth but why did he want to talk to me.

"You see Scott I wasn't lying."

"But why do you want to talk to me."

"To let you know that even if your dad says he loves you and will do everything to protect you. Under no circumstances should you trust him."

"I only trust a few people in this world, and most of them consist of my pack and my family. And even though he is my dad he isn't my family. But tell me one thing what is it that they want?"

"That is changing daily, but at the minute they want to find out who the true alpha is."

"Why is that though?"

"That your grandfather hasn't shared with anyone yet, as he hasn't fully decided."

"So is that what you wanted to tell me, not to trust my dad as I don't."

"No there are only a small handful of people you can trust and they consist of Stiles, your pack and the one person you can trust the most is Derek."

"Derek really?"

"Believe it or not he will do anything to protect you."

"I know he would but you are still keeping something from me."

"Your dad is going to accidentally tell his family something he shouldn't but not about you about your magical friend, Stiles."

"Stiles is human."

"No he isn't but he just hasn't told you yet. But after you wake up he will require your help in something that is very out of character for both of you."

The room went white and I felt myself inhale one huge breath and I automatically bolted up off the table in the examination room. Stiles was sitting there whilst my dad and Derek were outside with Deaton.

"Scott, you're awake. But why did it take so long?"

"Answer me this then when I was on the other side I met someone who claimed to be my cousin who said you weren't human. So why and what have you been keeping from me?"

"Look I wanted to tell you but you were in danger and you didn't need to know."

"Just tell me what you are Stiles."

"Scott..."

I was angry that he hadn't told me so to stop myself from hurting him I slammed my hands down on the table but when I did that he went ow and flinched. I didn't quite understand why but because I didn't know what he was it was very confusing.

"Just tell me what you are."

"I'm an arch mage, which is sort of like a wizard."

Before I could react Deaton entered the room and looked at us.

"It's glad to see that you are up Scott and now you are up to speed I can answer Stiles question from earlier."

"Which was what?"

"Well Scott you are not completely alive yet, actually let me rephrase that you are alive but in order for you to stay alive someone has to die and Stiles needs to kill them."

"Wait a second I have to what. No way am I killing someone."

As usual everyone else is affected other than me, but I was not going to let him kill him anyone.

"If you don't do this Stiles then he will be in constant danger."

"Tell me what I need to do."

"Use your powers to kill, use them to kill Peter."


	16. Chapter 16

**Crash and burn**

So this how Stiles gets repaid for being part of the supernatural realm he gets another curve ball thrown in his direction and this one really messes it all up as he has to kill someone. And not just anyone this person is Peter. It was never meant to happen this way, yes I was a werewolf and he decided to repeatedly get involved but he was not meant to get dragged into the world I am now part of.

Apparently due to him bringing me back he has to restore the balance and someone has to die, which has to be the one who killed me. It was like a double edged sword I get to live and Peter finally dies but Stiles has to be the one to do it. Derek said that when you kill someone it takes away a part of your soul. And for that it was going to be the hardest thing I have ever asked Stiles do for me.

"You can't do this Stiles, I can't expect you to do this."

"I don't have a choice Scott; he will continue to harm you as long as he lives."

"But we have to be smart about this Stiles."

"Why he still thinks I am human as you found out just a few hours ago and Derek hasn't told him."

"But somehow he manages to know everything about everyone in this town."

"He doesn't know and he can't stop me Scott."

Obviously and no offence to Stiles but it had gone to his head and he believes he is unstoppable and that will be his downfall as the minute you don't doubt yourself then bad things happen. I was hoping that this was just him putting up a brave front as he should be scared. I was nervous for him and he could see but he could probably feel it as well.

"You should be scared Stiles."

"I am Scott but I know how to do this and all we need is to know where Peter is and then we can take him down."

"Only you can Stiles as I can't kill anyone, even though it is Peter it isn't the right thing to do."

Stiles' point of view:

How could he think that this wasn't the right thing to do? He had said all along that Peter would get his come upance and now he finally had he wasn't going along with it. Honestly I don't believe that I have the power in me but if I didn't have any confidence in myself then no one will. I was new to this and everything and it would take all the power in me to do this.

I said I knew how to do this but if I was being completely honest I had no idea what I was going to do to Peter. Scott didn't want me to do this but he is my priority and if it kept him safe then it was the right thing to do. Scott left and I was left to talk to Deaton.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You can Stiles as all you need to do is believe."

"How do I do it then?"

"Because of what you are all you need to do is think about what you want to happen to him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you do whatever to him all you need to do is picture in your head what you want to happen and say it out loud and it should happen."

"So you're saying that all along it is my mind that will get me through this."

"In a way yes Stiles but you need to do it soon as if not he will realise that Scott isn't dead and target him again. And one thing don't take Scott with you as all he will do is try to stop you."

"I know but thank you."

I left the vets and made my way home. Peter was going to be harder to kill than we thought as he had died once and come back from the dead and at the end of the day what is to stop him from doing it again? This man wasn't indestructible and somehow I had to be the one to do this.

When I got home I did a quick locater spell to find out where Peter was as I was going to have to find him. Weirdly the spell said he was still in Beacon hills and this was probably his apartment, I was wishing that he wasn't lying when he said he lived in an underground network of caves but obviously he did live in an apartment.

I really didn't want to do this and needed some protection and the only other person who I could ask was Derek. As Allison would just shoot him, Lydia was well helpless, I didn't trust the twins and I didn't really trust Isaac. And I know me and Derek don't get on at the best of times but at the end of the day he would do anything for Scott and protecting me always comes up.

"What do you want Stiles, it's 10pm?"

"I need your help."

"With what exactly?"

"Well you know I have to destroy Peter, I can't take Scott as he will stop me."

"So that leaves me?"

"Yeah it does."

"Why for once in your life can you not do something on your own?"

"Do you want Peter to kill me?"

"No as if you do die then Scott will never let me live it down. So what do we need to do?"

"Meet me at mine in an hour and then we can get started."

At least I know with Derek's help in may go more smoothly than I first expected but at the end of the day either Derek or I will get hurt. Peter does still think I am human so all I need to do is make sure it stays that way until I do what I need to do. I was actually trying to think what I wanted to do but honestly I am not the diabolical type.

Derek was at mine in the hour and he didn't look happy.

"It is 11pm Stiles so you better have a plan."

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly are you kidding me?"

"Look I know where he is so all we need to do is get there and you need to distract him while I work out what to do."

"Great so you want me to get hurt in order for you to be safe?"

"You will be fine as everything will happen to Peter and I can protect you as much as I can."

"You are going to protect me then I am definitely screwed."

I knew he would have little faith in me but going as far as screwed is a bit much but I knew I could protect him. We made our way to Peter's apartment with a very awkward and silent car journey, but none the less we made it. But when we got there it was another story.

I went to open my door and Derek put his arm across me to hold the door. He was scared and it was obvious but he had no need to be.

"Are you sure you want to do this Stiles?"

"I don't really have a choice and you know that Derek."

"There has to be another way to atop him."

"But what is to stop him from killing everyone else first, including you and Scott?"

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right when am I ever wrong?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Stiles now what do we do?"

"Go up and kill him."

We made our way out of the car and up many flights of stairs as taking the lift would show and tell him that we were here. We arrived up at the apartment and Peter was sitting there on his sofa with his arms folded.

"Well well well, what can I do for you?"

"You must know what we want."

"Well considering that I took care of Scott I can only assume that this is revenge."

"Well yes."

"And Stiles how are you going to do this as you are only human and sometimes I swear you struggle with that."

"I have more talents than you give me credit for Peter, but no Derek is here to fight you."

"Derek you really think you can beat me as the last time we fought you only won due to a fire bomb and even after that it was Scott who kicked me down."

Both of them extracted their claws and their eyes went to their wolf colours both of them luminescent blue. They walked round circling each other and growling. They charged at one another pinning each other to the ground first with Derek on top and then Peter flipping him over. Derek kicked Peter off him throwing him into the wall.

The dust fell off the wall and Peter fell into the pile of dust while Derek was picking himself up off the floor. I probably shouldn't have been paying this much attention to the fighting as the longer I put this off ten the harder it would become.

Derek and peter continues to fight on an off for twenty minutes, and even though it was pretty one sided to Peter it was still quite entertaining to watch.

"Stiles are you actually going to help?"

"What can he do?"

"Quite a lot if he actually gets around to doing it."

I was trying to focus all of my anger on Peter just hoping that my thoughts would pull this off. Whilst trying to think I could see that nothing was happening but then I remember what Deaton said all you need to do is say it out loud.

"What are you going to do me Stiles?"

"I want your blood to boil."

I could see it working as Peter was starting to sweat quite dramatically, but it wasn't enough to kill him yet. I was still trying to work this whole thing out.

"I want your organs to fail and twist in your body."

"He gtabbed his stomach and fell to the writhing in pain.

"What are you doing to me?"

"It's magic I'm killing you from the inside out Peter!"

"But you're only human."

"I was but you can thank Scott for that."

"How?"

"Him being who he is brought my genes into play."

"You're an arch mage aren't you?"

"And you're a dead man."

"You won't kill me; you don't have it in you."

"I want your heart to stop beating and for you to take your last breath by suffocating on the air around you."

His throat seemed to literally close up in front of my eyes and he fell to the floor me and Derek stood there watching his chest rise and fall until it stopped and we both knew he was dead.

"He won't come back will he Derek?"

"Hopefully not this time."

"Well at least for now we can say that he is no longer the biggest threat in Beacon hills."

Thank god at least now Peter was well and truly dead.


End file.
